Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson
by Nyx Slytherin Black
Summary: Las Parcas han decido que los dioses junto a los heroes del pasado lean las aventuras de las dos hijas de Poseidon junto a sus amigos y todo lo que han tenido que pasar para mantener el mundo a salvo de Kronos y Ghea. Fem Percy x Will. Apollo x Oc
1. Vaporizo a mi prof de algebra

Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…

Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.

Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.

Pareja secundaria: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras.

Capítulo I

Era un día completamente normal en el olimpo Zeus y Poseidón discutían por las mismas estupideces de siempre de que si madre Rhea te quiso más a ti las catástrofes marinas son más impresionante que las aéreas, Hestia atizando su fuego, Ares y Afrodita coqueteando, Hefestos ignorándolos y creando nuevas máquinas, Apollo y Hermes hablaban sobre una conquista y por ultimo Hera y Atenea escuchaban aburridas a Deméter quejarse de hermanos que secuestran hijas si era un día completamente normal en el olimpo.

De repente, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca del fuego de Hestia. Está cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa mientras leía la nota para ella.

-¿Y BIEN? -tronó Zeus-. ¿Qué pone, Hestia?

La diosa del hogar le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño, antes de leer la nota.

**_Queridos dioses y diosas,_**

**_Los libros que os hemos traído, son las historias de dos semidiósas que tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro. Antes de leer, primero tenéis que llamar a Hades y a Artemisa, que se traiga a sus cazadoras. Luego aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado. Por último, tenéis que jurar sobre el río Estigio que no dañareis a nadie._**

**_Con cariño_**

**_Las Parcas_**

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio. Por muy seres todopoderosos que fueran, aquello rozaba lo imposible.

-¿Esto no es una broma tuya, Apollo? -preguntó Atenea.

-No -respondió Apollo-. Pero si es una broma, ¡enhorabuena al bromista!

Ninguno de los otros dioses dijo nada.

-Pues al parecer no es una broma -dijo Poseidón-. Hermes, ¿puedes ir a por tu tío y a por tu hermanastra?

-Claro, tío P -dijo el aludido. Y desapareció, para volver a los diez minutos con el dios de los muertos y la diosa de la luna y la caza, que estaba acompañada por sus cazadoras.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó Artemisa, sin hacerle caso a la mirada fulminante que Hera le lanzaba a su hijastra.

Al ver que Zeus no se dignaba a responder a su hija, Poseidón explico la situación a Hades y Artemisa. Cuando termino de hablar, Artemisa se sentó en su trono, con sus cazadoras a sus pies, y Hades hizo aparecer un trono para él. Cuando estuvo instalado, él y el resto de dioses juraron por el Estigio no dañar a nadie.

Otra luz, esta vez blanca, apareció y de ella surgió un grupo de personas. Zeus y Poseidón se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus fallecidos hijos.

-Presentaros y decid el nombre de vuestro progenitor divino -ordenó Zeus. Uno de los hombres se adelantó.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

-Quirón, entrenador de héroes -dijo el único centauro de la sala.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes -Hermes sonrió a su hijo, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había pronunciado "Hermes" con odio.

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares -Ares le dio una mirada de aprobación a su hija.

-Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes – Hermes miro orgulloso a su otro hijo.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter -la diosa de la agricultura le preguntó a su hija si comía cereales.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.

-Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio un chillido emocionado.

-Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío a su hijo.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa -Poseidón y Hades miraron mal a su hermano por romper el juramento que habían hecho un año atrás.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoë? -preguntó la diosa. Thalía no respondió.

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje -dijo el único sátiro de la sala.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos -Apolo sonrió a su Oráculo.

-Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo e hija de Atenea -Atenea le sonrío a su hija, pero preguntándose por que el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Nací antes del juramento -se apresuró decir al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

-¿Donde esta Bianca? -preguntó Hades.

-Murió -fue la única respuesta de su hijo. Hades hizo una mueca, a pesar de ser el dios de los muertos, no le gustaba que sus hijos estuvieran en ese estado.

-Percy Jackson, hija de Poseidón -Poseidón sonrió a su hija, y Teseo y Orión miraron con curiosidad a su hermana pequeña dioses que era linda.

-¡Has roto el juramento! -gritó Zeus a su hermano.

-¡Tú igual! -gritó el dios del mar, señalando a Thalía. Zeus no dijo nada.

-Alex Romanoff, hija de Poseidón por cierto Percy Will va a matarte cuando lleguemos a casa - Poseidón volvió a sonreír al ver a su otra hija raramente tenia hijas semidiosas es más incluso podían contarlas con los dedos Teseo y Orión eran otra historia estaban más que emocionadas al tener dos hermanas pequeñas. Zeus estaba furioso pero no podía decir nada después de todo el también rompió el juramento

-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la duodécima legión -Hera parecía furiosa que su esposo hubiera tenido dos hijos con una misma mortal. Thalía miraba incrédula al chico. No podía ser su hermano pequeño. Su hermano había muerto a los tres años.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio otro chillido.

-Leo Valdez, usuario del fuego e hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío con orgullo y Charles se preguntó qué era eso del usuario del fuego.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte -Ares sonrío a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que no parecía feliz de ser su hijo.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Hades-. Mi hija está muerta.

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad -respondió Hazel, mirando a Nico de reojo.

-Muy bien -dijo Zeus-. ¡Todos a talla humana!

Los dioses encogieron su tamaño, y Hestia, al ser la más cercana a los libros, cogió el primero.

**-Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo I: El ladrón del rayo.**

Zeus parecía furioso de que alguien robara su rayo. Percy dio un gemido y oculto su cara en el pelo de su hermana dioses como deseaba tener a su novio allí pero bueno su hermana era mejor que nada. Poseidón, Teseo y Orión observaron curiosos la unión de sus hijas/hermanas, Afrodita se preguntaba porque Percy esta tan triste y Atenea se preguntaba quien fue tan idiota como para robar el perno maestro de su padre. Luke por otro lado estaba pálido.

Todos los semidioses se sentaron en el suelo. Atenea frunció el ceño al ver que su hija se sentaba junto a la engendro del mar. Las cazadoras, por su parte, se preguntaban porque Thalía no se sentaba con ellas. Era más, ¡incluso sé había sentado entre dos chicos! Y en efecto, Thalía se había sentado entre Leo y Nico.

**-Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de algebra -**leyó Hestia.

-Vaya título, Prissy -se burló la hija de Ares. Percy enrojeció.

**Mira, yo no quería ser una mestiza.**

**-**¿Quién quiere? -preguntó Luke con fastidio, ya que algunos de los semidioses le lanzaban miradas de odio.

**Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

**-**¡No! -gritaron los Stoll-, ¡un consejo de Percy!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Leo.

-Qué Percy da unos consejos increíblemente malos -explicó Nico.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -sé defendió Percy sonrojada.

-Sabes que sí, sesos de algas -. Se burló Annabeth

-Alex eres mi hermana defiéndeme.- dijo Percy sonrojada.

-Pff para que si sabes que es la verdad.- se mofo la otra hija de Poseidón mirando a su hermana con una mirada burlona el resto de los semidioses solo asintió de acuerdo. Los dioses en cambio miraban con alegría que sus hijos fueran tan unidos.

**cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Ojala fuera tan fácil -susurró Chris.

**Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**  
**Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Los semidioses asintieron, y los dioses les miraron con preocupación.

**Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente. Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**  
**Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No lo hiciste -dijeron Apolo, Hermes, Alex, Nico, Travis, Connor y Chris a la vez.

**Mi nombre es Persephone Jackson pero llamame Percy si te atrves a llamarme Persephone espero que estes preparado para visitar la enfermeria.**

-Creía que era Pansy Johnson -dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

-Adivino, así es como te llama Dionisio en el campamento -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Percy se encogió de hombros.

**Tengo doce años.**

**-**¿Doce? -preguntó Aquiles, algo sorprendido-. ¿Tuviste tú primera misión a los doce años?

-Sí y no fui la única Alex también tuvo su primera misión a esa edad -fue la respuesta de Percy, Alex solo asintió ante lo dicho.

A Poseidón parecía a punto de darle un ataque, y Teseo y Orión no pudieron evitar mirarse preocupados por la seguridad de sus hermanas pequeñas.

**Hasta hace unos meses, yo era una estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**  
**Soy un niña problemático?**

-Sí -respondieron Frank y Hazel.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? -preguntó Nico, sorprendido.

-Hemos hecho una misión juntos -explicó Frank.

Percy lo miró confusa. Preguntándose por que tendría que hacer una misión con dos romanos.

**Si. Se podría decir que si.**

-Hasta Percy lo admite -dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

**Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo ,**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

**pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Suena interesante -dijeron Atenea y Annabeth a la vez.

-Suena a tortura -dijeron Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Alex a la vez.

**Lo sé - suena a tortura.**

La sala se rió, mientras Annabeth miraba mal a su mejor amiga, y Poseidón y sus dos hijos e hija con aprobación.

**La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**  
**Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo cayéndosele, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café.**

**Tu no pensarías que es guay pero él contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**  
**También tenía una colección grande de armaduras romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Te dormías en clase? -preguntó Atenea peligrosamente.

-Le juro que ya no -respondió Percy-. Ahora me paso las clases pensando en Will.

Afrodita, Piper y Silena dejaron escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

-Quien es Will? – pregunto Poseidón con una mirada asesina provocando que Percy se pusiera mucho más pálida que Hades pero no contesto miro hacia sus amigos y hermana buscando ayuda pero estos solo reían divertidos.

**Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no**  
**fuera el problema.**

**Chico, estaba equivocado.**

-Cómo siempre -dijo Katie.

**Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsada de todos modos.**

**-**Genial -dijo Connor.

**Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto pero cuando le dije a la profesora que lo tiburones me hablan y me decian que se sentian honrados con mi presencia no me creyo es mas incluso me llamaban pequeña princesa haciendo me sentir incomoda y con nostalgia.**

**-**Increíble -dijo Travis.

-Puedes hablar con los animales del oceano? -pregunto Hazel.

-Yep fue algo raro pero cool -respondio Percy mientras su hermana asentia de acuerdo los subditos de su padre siempre las trataban bien.

**Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No! ¡Sigue! -suplicaron los Stoll.

-Tranquilos, luego le pillamos por banda y la obligamos a que nos lo confiese todo -dijo Nico con una sonrisa digna del gato loco de Alicia. Percy tragó ruidosamente, y aún más cuando a la sonrisa se unieron Jasón, Leo, los Stoll, Chris, Charlie, Teseo, Orión, Alex, Perseo, Aquiles, e increíblemente, Luke.

**Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

Los que conocían a Grover, fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-No hacía falta que me describieses tan bien, amiga -murmuró Grover, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

**De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

**-**¡Qué! -gritó Poseidón-. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi hija de muerte!

-Seguro que no es nada, Poseidón -le tranquilizo Afrodita. El dios del mar asintió a su tía. (N/A: Técnicamente Afrodita sería hija de Urano, quien es padre de Cronos, padre de Poseidón. Así que Afrodita sería la tía de Poseidón.)

**de suspender del colegio**

Poseidón murmuró una disculpa, avergonzado.

**si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**  
**"Te voy a matar" murmure.**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank miró preocupado a su padre y a su hermana.

**Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."**

-Pero no en el pelo, ¿verdad? -señaló Jasón.

**Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**  
**"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi**  
**asiento.**

Clarisse y Ares miraron mal al sátiro. Frank ahora sí que se preguntaba por la salud mental de sus familiares.

**"Ya estás en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**  
**Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Los cuatro héroes del pasado miraban a Percy con preocupación.

**En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

**El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**  
**Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían**  
**sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más, mucho más -dijo Deméter.

**Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma detallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma,**

**-**¿Qué? -preguntó Percy al notar la mirada de todos encima de él.

-Nada -respondió Nico, un poco molesto, ya que desde el inicio de la lectura, Deméter apenas le había quitado la vista de encima-. ¿Qué sucede, señora Deméter?

-Nada -respondió la diosa de la agricultura-. Sólo pienso que eres bastante guapo, y ya que mi querido hermano secuestro a mi hija, yo podría hacer lo mismo con su hijo -acabó dirigiéndole al hijo de Hades una sonrisa lasciva.

-Esta de broma no... además yo ya tengo novia y es Annabeth.- dijo Nico la mencionada solo asintió y se acercó al hijo de Hades y lo beso provocando que afrodita diera un chillido que los dejo sordos Atenea solo miraba orgullosa a su hija.

**Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**  
**La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

Hades frunció el ceño. No sabía porque le sonaba tanto.

**Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**  
**Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y a mí me catalogo como una engendro del demonio. Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**  
**Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**  
**"Tienes toda la razón."**

-Grover -le regaño Quirón. Le había dicho a Grover que tenía que actuar con naturalidad, y eso desde luego no lo era.

**El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**  
**Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**  
**Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-¿Cuando no? -preguntó Thalía y Alex a coro con burla.

**Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**  
**"Señorita Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**  
**Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Igual que en la sala.

**Le dije. "No, señor."**  
**El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**  
**Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

**-**Increíble -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

**"¿Es Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos no?"**

Hestia paró de leer unos segundos, mientras recordaba la "hermosa" infancia que había pasado en el estómago de su padre.

**"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."**  
**"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar. "Cronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dios? -preguntó Zeus, enojado.

-Seguro que será corregido, padre -le aseguró Hermes.

-Además, ya le gustaría a Cronos ser un Dios -dijo Apolo.

**"¿Dios?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Titán" me corregí. "Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar. **

-Imagínate lo feo que ha de ver sido para que padre lo confundiera con una piedra.- dijo Hades con burla chocando los puños con Poseidón que reía divertido al igual que sus hijos Zeus solo rodaba los ojos.

**Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**  
**"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás mió.**

-Buena forma de resumirlo -admitió Silena.

**"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

-Y resume una guerra de varios años en menos de un minuto -dijo Artemisa, sorprendida.

-Es Percy -respondió Nico, como si eso lo dijera todo.

**Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**  
**Detrás de mí Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, '¿Por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos?' "**  
**"¿Y por qué Señorita Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para contestar a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, de porque es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted -murmuró Chris.

**"Busted" murmuro Grover.**

-¡Aaaaaah! -exclamaron los Stoll-. ¡Chris, piensas como una cabra!

-Mejor que pensar como vosotros -replicó Chris. Travis y Connor lo miraron con sorpresa.

**"Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

-Cómo caballo, más bien -dijo Leo.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor."**  
**"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Señorita. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

**-**¿Nota feliz? -cuestionaron los dioses.

-No fue muy inteligente ese comentario -reconoció el centauro.

**Es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods, podríamos salir?"**  
**La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como merluzos.**

-Los chicos son merluzos.- dijeron todas las semidiosas para satisfacción de Artemisa y sus cazadoras y el descontento de los chicos presentes.

-Como siempre hacen -susurró Zoë.

**Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señorita Jackson."**  
**Yo sabia que venia.**  
**Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Señor?"**  
**El Sr. Brunner tenia la mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Todo no, pero si muchas cosas -dijo Quirón.

**"Tu debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Acerca de los titanes?"**  
**"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**  
**"Oh."**  
**"Lo que has aprendido de mi," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-No por nada tú y tu hermana son mis alumnas favoritas -señaló Quirón. Teseo y Aquiles, quienes habían sido enseñados por Quirón miraron con especial interés a Percy y Alex. Si el centauro decía que las hijas de Poseidón eran sus favoritas, debía de tener una buena razón.

**Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**  
**Quiero decir, claro , era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió , con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás , a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Cuando volvamos te voy a dar clases hasta que tus notas sean de A -le prometió firmemente Annabeth a Percy. Tanto Percy como Alex miraron con horror puro a la hija de Atenea suplicándole con la mirada a Nico que la hiciera desistir pero este solo negó.

**No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de buena, él esperaba que yo fuera la mejor.**

-Y lo eres -dijo la mayoría de la sala. Percy, solo se sonrojo furiosamente mientras su hermana la miraba con burla.

**Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

-A todos nos pasa lo mismo -dijo Luke. Algunos se sobresaltaron. Habían olvidado que Luke estaba ahí.

**Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más , mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve -reconoció Quirón. Eso era lo que odiaba de su vida. Encariñarse de los héroes, y que luego estos murieran. Afrodita se removió intranquila en su sitio. Aquella niña había sido una hija suya.

**Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**  
**La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**  
**En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido bien rarito. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos.**

Los dioses se miraron, especialmente Zeus y Poseidón. Aquello sonaba a una de sus peleas, pero bastante más violenta de lo normal.

**No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

**-**La Niebla -susurró Piper, algo molesta.

**Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

**-**No es hija de Hermes -sé apresuro a contestar Chris, al ver las miradas que le lanzaban a su padre. Éste y Luke respiraron con tranquilidad, no les gustaba que esa niña fuera familia suya.

**y por supuesto la Sra. Dods no veía nada.**  
**Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.**  
**Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

**"Te han castigado?" preguntó Grover.**  
**"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**  
**Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "Me das tu manzana?"**

Grover enrojeció, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-Lo siento, colega -se disculpó el sátiro.

-No importa -dijo Percy, mientras reía.

**Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**  
**Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa.**

-Bebe.- se burló Ares.

**Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome**  
**que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsada de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie mirándome ella con esa cara triste.**

**El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Sería interesante de construir -dijo Leo. Charles asintió a las palabras de su hermano y Hefesto miró con orgullo a sus hijos.

-Yo quiero una.- se quejó Apollo.

-Puedo mandarte a una si quieres.- amenazo Alex con una voz fría, Percy solo apretó la mano de su hermana para que se calmara. Artemis solo asentía satisfecha ante lo dicho por su prima.

-Ehh no gracias.- respondió el dios del sol preguntándose qué le había hecho a la hija de su tío.

**Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los amigos de Grover lanzaron al libro miradas de odio. Tan profundas, que Hestia se escondió detrás de él.

**"Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, al igual que sus dos hijas.

**Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Poseidón y Alex saltaron de sus asientos. Sabían lo que iba a suceder.

**No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente , gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**  
**La Sra. Dods se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**  
**: "¿Has visto?"**  
**"-El agua"**  
**"-Como la agarro-"**

-Vaya, debes de ser muy poderosa para hacer eso con doce años -dijo Perseo con una sonrisa dirigida a su prima.

-Si ustedes supieran todo lo que Percy y Alex han hecho a esa edad se sorprenderían.- dijo Annabeth.

Zeus frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que las hijas de Poseidón fuera tan poderoso a tan corta edad. Podría resultar ser una amenaza para su futuro como rey de los dioses.

-Relájate querido tío Z. a Percy y a mí no nos interesa gobernar en olimpo.- dijo Alex con indiferencia y sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Porque no habría de interesarles.- pregunto Atenea con sospecha y curiosidad.

-Que no es obvio.- soltó Percy- eso es demasiada responsabilidad y a Alex y a mí no nos gustan las responsabilidades. Todos soltaron un bufido eso era tan típico de los hijos del mar Poseidón, Teseo y Orión solo miraron con orgullo a las princesas del mar.

**No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy**

**-**¿Pobre? -preguntó Jasón y el resto de los presentes.

-No sé de dónde ha salido -reconoció Percy.

**Estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos , como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguro que estaba esperando algo así -murmuró Frank, cogiéndole la mano a Hazel, que se había puesto nerviosa, ante una mirada atenta de Leo.

**"Ahora, cariño."**  
**"Ya lo sé," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡Error! -exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos.

-Norma número doce: No intentes adivinar nunca un castigo -dijo Luke.

**Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes y sus hijos asintieron.

**"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dods.**  
**"Espere!" grito Grover."Fui yo quien la empujo."**  
**Me quede mirándolo, atónita. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

-Es mi trabajo -dijo el sátiro con una sonrisa, que Percy le devolvió pero era un tanto falsa y triste.

**La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**  
**"No lo creo , Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**  
**"Pero-"**  
**"Usted-quédese-aquí."**  
**Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**  
**"Esta bien , tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**  
**"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora"**  
**Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**  
**Le di mi mirada de Luego-te-mato-de manera dolorosa.**

Los semidioses griegos se estremecieron a excepción de Alex que poseía la misma mirada heredara de su padre y hermana.

-Vamos, no será tan mala -dijo Leo.

-Si que lo es -dijo Nico. Travis y Connor asintieron. Desde que Percy había comenzado a darle clases de lucha de Katie, la había adoptado como una hermana. Así que cada vez que se metían con ella, Percy saltaba en su defensa.

**Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods , pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**  
**¿Como había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Porqué es un monstruo -susurró Annabeth. Nico la abrazó con fuerza al verla preocupada por su prima.

**Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso -dijo Perseo.

**Yo no estaba tan segura.**

Perseo le sonrío a su prima.

**Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**  
**A mitad de los escalones , mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Quiron -se quejaron algunos.

-Era un libro interesante -murmuró Quirón, completamente ruborizado.

**Bueno, pensé. Me va ha hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡No! -gritó Travis.

-La norma doce -dijo Connor.

**Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**  
**La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**  
**Excepto por nosotros, la galería estaba vacía.**

-No -gimió Hazel, preocupada por su amiga.

**La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nerviosa. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**  
**"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**  
**Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Si señora."**

-¿Qué? -dijo Thalía, asombrada.

-Le tiene respeto a un monstruo, pero no se lo tiene ni a los titanes ni a los dioses -dijo Nico.

-¿QUÉ? -rugió Zeus, levantándose de su sitio-. ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS TIENE RESPETO?

Levantó su rayo para pulverizar a Percy, pero al instante sé encontró con el tridente de Poseidón en su cuello.

-Cómo sé te ocurra atacar a cualquiera de mis hijos e hijas vas a tener que pelear contra mí -le prometió el dios del mar.

Zeus se sentó en su sitio, él no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano mayor.

**Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**  
**La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**  
**Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Si lo va hacer -dijo Katie preocupada por la vida de su "hermana".

**Le dije. "Yo..Yo , me esforzare más , señora."**  
**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**  
**"Nosotros no somos tontos, Persephone Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dods. " Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**  
**No sabía de que hablaba.**  
**Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio, o la veces que me escape del internado los fines de semana.**

**-**¿Segura de que no eres hija mía? -preguntó Hermes.

-Segura -respondió Percy con una sonrisa.

**O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban ha hacer leer el libro.**

-Es un buen libro -dijo Atenea, mirando fulminante a la chica.

-Descuida, mamá -dijo Annabeth-. Le he dicho a su novio que la obligue a leerlo

Percy enrojeció al recordar la manera en la que Will le había obligado a leer el libro. En ningún momento había habido tensión sexual, pero aquello fue mucho mejor.

**"Y bien?" preguntó ella.**  
**"Señora, yo no..."**  
**"Se acabó el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**  
**Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero.**

**-**¡Alecto! -exclamó Hades, sorprendido.

-¡¿Has mandado una furia contra mi hija?! -rugió Poseidón a su hermano.

-No sé porque razón lo he hecho -respondió Hades.

**Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**  
**Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

-¿Cómo se pueden poner más extrañas? -preguntó Frank.

-Es Percy -respondió Chris.

**El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**  
**"¡Eh , Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire.**

-¿Una pluma? -preguntó Leo-. ¿Para qué le va servir una pluma?

-Ya lo verás -respondió Hazel recordando la espada de Percy.

**La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí.**  
**Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-¡Contracorriente! -exclamó Poseidón.

Zoë frunció el ceño. Esa era la espada que le había regalado al imbécil de Heracles, antes de que éste le traicionara. Por su culpa, su familia le había repudiado. Por esa razón se había unido a las cazadoras, para ayudar a las chicas que habían sufrido a manos de un hombre.

**La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucha -dijo Ares, y al instante fue bañado por el océano Índico.

**Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!" súper dulce. **  
**Y voló directamente hacia mí.**  
**Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

**-**¿Y eso para ti es de forma natural? -preguntó Apolo sorprendido.

-Si fueras romano lo entendería, ya que nosotros nos entrenamos desde pequeños. Pero que te salga eso de forma natural, siendo la primera vez, quiere decir que eres un guerrero natural -explicó Jasón, con un poco de celos en su voz que Piper notó. Ésta, le dirigió una mirada confusa a su novio.

-En realidad los hijos e hijas de Poseidon somos guerreros por naturaleza incluso cuando jamas hallamos blandido una espada en el momento que tomemos la blandiremos como si lo hubieramos hecho toda la vida es parte de nosotros - dijo Alex recordando la primera vez que tuvo a contrahielo en sus manos.

**La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**  
**La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estallo en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un gritó de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Desde luego, el primer monstruo nunca lo olvidas.

**Estaba sola.**  
**Había un bolígrafo en la mano.**

-Aun le afecta la Niebla -susurró Artemisa.

**El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**  
**Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

**-**Sólo a ti se te ocurre esa idea -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

**Volví a salir.**  
**Había empezado a llover.**  
**Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**  
**Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Grey te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Thalía, Nico y Alex.

**Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

Thalía, Alex y Nico miraron el libro en shock.

-¡Pensamos como Percy! -gritaron los tres a la vez con horror.

Percy se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada con sus primos y hermana.

**"Nuestro maestro, tonta."**  
**Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Grey. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**  
**Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**  
**Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dods.**  
**Él dijo. "¿Quién?"**  
**Pero se detuvo y no me miro, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Chicos -dijo Hermes a sus hijos-. Quiero que le deis clases de mentir a Grover.

-De acuerdo -dijo Connor-. Grover el viernes a las diez en punto en nuestra cabaña.

El sátiro los miró un poco preocupado.

**"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."**  
**Un trueno retumbo.**  
**Ví al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**  
**Me acerque a él.**  
**Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Señorita Jackson."**

-¡Tú sí que sabes mentir, Quirón! -exclamó Hermes, limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo.

**Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**  
**"Señor," le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?"**  
**Me miro sin comprender." Quién?"**  
**"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra."**  
**El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**  
**"Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido**  
**una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**-**Claro que se encuentra bien. Lo único que pasa es que una furia ha intentado matarla -dijo Apollo sarcásticamente. Alex fulmino con la mirada la pared detrás de Apollo reacción que no pasó desapercibida por ciertos hijos de Poseidón que se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba entre su hermana y Apollo.

-Es el final de capítulo -informó Hestia, cuando una nota apareció en el regazo de Alex.

-Mhh es una nota.- dijo Percy

-Que dice.- pregunto Afrodita

Alex leyó lo siguiente

**_Queridos dioses, diosas y semidioses/semidiosas _**

**_Hemos observado y decidido enviar a alguien según su petición así que escojan sabiamente _**

**_Ah y Alexandria hija de Poseidón tienes prohibido intentar matar a Apollo recuerda que él es tu novio y lo necesitas… y Apollo evita acercarte a Alex por el momento si no quieres morir  
_**

**_Ademas de eso en los libros aparecera un capitulo sobre la vida de Percy y el otro sobre la vida de Alex para que comprendan mejor sus personalidades y caracter_**

**_Se despiden con amor _**

**_Las Moiras… _**

-Eres la novia de Apollo.- dijo Afrodita en un chillido, Apollo solo observaba con curiosidad a su novia admitía que era hermosa ella posee el tipo de ojos en los cuales él podría perderse.

-Era la novia de Apollo eso ya es agua pasada ya sabes lo que dicen agua que no has de beber mejor déjala correr.- dijo la hija de Poseidón- mejor escojamos a quien queremos.

El lugar se convirtió en caos Frank dijo que podían traer a Octavian para poderlo golpear, Hazel quería que trajeran a Dakota, cuando Alex estaba a punto de decirle a Percy que sería genial tener a Tyson miro su mirada perdida y triste supo inmediatamente a quien traer se aclaró la garganta y todos callaron al instante.

-Escojo a Will Solace.- dijo Alex Percy le dio una enorme sonrisa a su hermana y Apollo se preguntaba porque su chica querría a su hijo si el ya consideraba suya a Alex de la nada un rayo dorado apareció y un chico de cabellos rubios de ojos azules apareció mirando confundido a todos los presentes hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos verde mar.

-Percy princesa eres tu.- susurro el chico perdiendose en los ojos verde mar de Percy sin mirar a nadie mas el mundo dejo de existir para ellos de inmediato Percy se puso de pie y se unio en un apasionado beso.

-Hey mas respeto hay menores presentes.- exclamo Nico tapándole los ojos a Hazel mientras Alex se los tapaba a él.

-Quien eres- pregunto Zeus lanzando un rayo todos rodaron los ojos.

-El mejor arquero - dijo Annabeth

-El chico mas sexy de la cabina de Apollo y mi mejor amigo -dijo Alex dandole un guiño a Will que solo rio divertido.

-El mejor novio que una chica puede tener - dijo Percy con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce.

-Es hombre muerto - dijeron Poseidon, Teseo y Orion.

-Will Solace hijo de Apollo, novio de Persephone Jackson, mejor amigo de Alexandria y jefe de la cabina de Apollo.- dijo Will mirando con miedo a Poseidon.

-Me alegro de verte solecito parlante.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lex.- suspiro el hijo de Apollo.- donde Hades se meten tú y Percy saben lo preocupado que eh estado.- reclamo Will ambas hermanas abrazaron a Will pidiéndole disculpas.

-Porque te dice Lex.- pregunto Leo

-Ese es su apodo para mí.- explico Alex

-Y que hacemos aquí? Pregunto Will mirando a los dioses.

-O no mucho leemos unos libros desde de la perspectiva de Percy probablemente mis hermanos y mi padre te mataran.- contesto alegre Alex.

-Al menos mi muerte no será tan dolorosa como la de mi padre.- dijo Will

-Bien continuemos.- ordeno Zeus cansado de tanto drama.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero que les guste por favor dejen su opinión y se han amables esta es mi primera historia…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

_**Pareja **__**secundaria**__**: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Gracias a: **_

_**Lunatica2012**_

_**La otaku que lee libros**_

_**RiderJacksonPotter**_

_**Bel potter**_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura gracias por el favorito**_

_**Capitulo II **_

-Bien quien lee ahora –pregunto Hestia rápidamente el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

-Yo leeré – dijo Teseo con una sonrisa al ver la mirada divertida de sus hermanas y el hijo de Apollo, Hestia le paso el libro a Teseo.

-El capítulo es de la vida de Alex- dijo Teseo- **Atravieso con un tridente a mi profesora de arte contemporánea** \- Ok no voy a preguntar.

-Oh dioses Lex que has hecho? – pregunto Nico divertido.

-Hey la bruja esa se lo merecía – respondió la mencionada para diversión de los demás.

**Mira yo no quería ser una mestiza como si ser la heredera de una de las empresas de exportación más importantes de Europa no fuera suficiente se le ha añadido más drama a mi vida mi relación con mi familia mortal no es buena a mi madre le tiene sin cuidado lo que me suceda así que ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo es mi vida. **

-Espera tu eres la heredera de una empresa de exportación- pregunto Annabeth sorprendida.

-Si lo soy aparte de eso era la 6ta heredera al trono de Rusia – murmuro Alex con cierta frialdad y la mirada perdida.

-Ya no lo eres? – pregunto Atenea con curiosidad.

-No ya no lo soy – fue la seca respuesta de Alex.

**Puedo asegurarte con todo seguridad que mi vida no es nada cool como tú crees porque puedo apostar mi título como princesa a Rusia que piensas que debe ser cool ser una princesa y una semidiosa pues déjame decirte que te equivocas.**

**Como cualquier niña nacida en la realeza no se permite mezclarme con la plebe como los llaman mis tutores solo debo mezclarme con herederos como yo debe fingir siempre ser calmada y una señorita que no comete un solo error pues déjame decirte que siempre he sido una rebelde y jamás me ha gustado que me den órdenes para corregir mi personalidad sarcástica y rebelde mi abuelo me envió a un internado mixto para críos tarados, problemáticos y rebeldes en la ciudad de New York N.Y. **

**¿Soy una niña problemática y rebelde?**

-Por supuestos que lo eres todo en ti grita problemas – exclamo Will masajeándose la frente como si solo el hecho de pensar en lo problemática que era su mejor amiga le diera migraña.

-Vamos no puede ser tan rebelde y problemática – dijo Orión tratando de defender a su hermana.

-Se hizo un tatuaje y un pirsin a los 12 años que clase de niña sensata hace eso – exclamo Annabeth.

-Oye eso no tiene nada que ver además todo la vida me la pase viviendo bajo un montón de estúpidas reglas hasta que llegue a new york – dijo Alex irritada.

-Bueno en eso tienes un punto – dijo Hermes.

**Joder si, se podría decir que si lo soy así como se podría decir que soy una rebelde veras yo soy el tipo de chica que odia las reglas mi psicólogo dice que mi rebeldía se debe a vivir durante casi todo mi infancia rodeada de reglas sin sentido y que jamás me hayan dejado expresarme libremente yo amaba a mi psicólogo pero un día desapareció. **

-Espera Quirón tuviste que ver con esto – pregunto Artemis mirando al centauro que silbaba una canción alegre como si fuese lo más importante del mundo pero al darse cuenta que no lo dejaban de mirar tuvo que confesar.

-Bueno puede ser que lo haya mandado a un viaje sin regreso a nuestra amada Grecia – murmuro el centauro.

-El tipo me caía bien era el único que no me tachaba de loca cuando le decía que había visto un ciclope – dijo Alex con un puchero.

-Lo siento Alexandria pero era por tu bien necesitábamos mantenerte en vigilancia a ti y a tu hermana además fue una orden del sr. D – respondió Quirón la hija de Poseidón solo asintió de acuerdo.

**Oh dioses disculpa mí falta de modales mi nombre es Alexandria Romanoff soy hija de Poseidón y si te preguntas si el dios de los mares si la respuesta es si ahora te daré una breve descripción física de como soy: según mi madre herede el cabello negro azabache de mi padre mis son de un verde mar azulado mi piel es ligeramente bronceada mi estatura pues para ser una cría de 12 años no soy tan baja mido 1. 66 labios rojos como la sangre y una mirada fría sip esa soy yo. **

**Una breve información antes de leer más acerca de mi vida si no eres un mestizo como yo y sientes que algo se mueve dentro de ti ten cuidado puedes ser como yo o mis amigos y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ellos lo sepan e intenten matarte de manera lenta y dolorosa no digas que no te lo advertí. **

-No crees que estas siendo un poco cruel al decirles eso de manera tan directa? – pregunto Chris.

-Al contrario niño embaucador entre más claro mejor – respondió Alex sacando las risitas de algunos.

**Si eres un crió tarado y mortal leyendo porque piensa que es ficción pues en hora buena disfruta de la lectura te envidio por ser normal. **

**Mi nombre es Alexandria Romanoff como te dije anteriormente pero llámame Alex si osas llamarme por mi nombre completo espero que sepas nadar. **

-En serio yo pensé que te llamabas Andrea Roses – dijo Travis con burla.

-Así te llama Dionisio cierto? – pregunto Aquiles.

-Sip al parecer al viejo sr. D le afecta estar sobrio – respondió Alex ganándose un gruñido de Dionisio y la risa de los semidioses.

**Tengo doce años y no espero vivir mucho tiempo siendo una mestiza y una hija de los tres grandes teniendo en cuenta que se supone que no debí nacer pero eso era un pacto estúpido creado por el viejo paranoico y demente de Zeus. **

-Espera te atreviste a llamar paranoico a nuestro padre? – pregunto entre risas Apollo provocando que el ritmo cardiaco en Alex se acelerada Afrodita la miro con curiosidad luego le preguntaría.

-Sí y que él ya está más que acostumbrado a mi falta de respeto y al de Percy es mas ya ni siquiera se molesta en darnos el sermón de porque debemos ser educadas con los dioses – respondió Alex tratando de mantener un rostro de póker y una voz neutra.

**En fin como te decía soy una cría bastante problemática pero mi jodida vida empezó a ir realmente mal cuando nuestra clase de séptimo grado sip estoy en séptimo grado no preguntes porque en fin a nuestra profesora lumbrera de arte contemporánea se le ocurrió llevarnos al museo metropolitano de arte para ver un montón de basura antigua de Grecia y Roma no me malentiendan yo amo las historias relacionadas con la mitología griega y todo eso, era la parte de Roma la que no me convencía.**

-Vaya al parecer a tu hija no le gusta Roma tío P. – dijo Hermes

-Pues es bastante sensata al no gustarle nada de Roma –dijo Atenea mirando con cierta satisfacción a la otra hija de Poseidón.

-Porque no te gustaba Roma? – Pregunto Hazel.

-Ya verás cual era mi opinión en ese entonces – dijo Alex – Sigue leyendo Teo –murmuro Alex, Teseo solo asintió.

**-Veras desde mi punto de vista Roma no tiene una cultura propia se podría decir que es una mezcla de otras culturases más incluso yo podría asegurarte que Norte América es prácticamente un replica de lo que fue Roma, los romanos catalogaban a los griegos como salvajes e incultos pero probablemente ellos jamás se vieron cómo eran a la hora de invadir un lugar donde mataban tanto a mujeres como a niños y ancianos que eran inocentes en cambio los griegos iban directamente a hacer frente al ejercito del lugar que iban a invadir, mientras los romanos entraban en un frenesí y deseo de sangre los griegos se mantenían más cuerdos a la hora de una invasión. **

-Ahora díganme si me equivoco? – pregunto Alex mirando a todos que la miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-Estas segura que no eres una hija de Atenea? – pregunto Apollo ganándose una cuchilla muy cerca de sus partes nobles.

-Ni siquiera hagas ese tipo de bromas idiota – le espeto Teseo mirándolo con frialdad.

-Bueno probablemente tengas razón – dijo Jasón, Reyna solo asintió de acuerdo.

-Oh Styg este es un momento épico un hijo de Zeus está admitiendo algo de una hija de Poseidón – murmuro Nico impactado.

**El punto es que estar en un museo con un grupo de críos tarados y reunirte con una escuela que trae otro grupo de críos tarados según nuestro profesor de latín el sr. Brunner. El cual descubrí que también era el profesor de la academia de Yancy nos hizo unirnos en grupo lo que me pareció curioso fue ver a una niña muy parecida a mí pero no le tome importancia seguí viendo las estelas me llamo la atención la de un chico que sostenía una espada en una mano y en la otra un bola de hilo enfrente de, el un enorme toro o lo que se supone es el jodido minotauro y a la par del chico era una chica por alguna razón no me gusto ver a esa chica junto al chico de la espada. **

-Ja en tu cara Orión nuestra hermanita se sintió atraída por mi estela y no por la tuya – se jacto Teseo Orión solo negaba divertido.

-Aun así Alex porque no te gusto ver a Ariadna con Teseo en esa estela? – pregunto Orión.

-No lo sé fue como si algo me dijera que ella sería la causa de varias desgracias para Teseo – murmuro en respuesta Alex con el ceño fruncido y tratando de averiguar sus emociones.

-Y no te equivocas esa niña era una hija de Atenea ella junto a su hermana menor fueron las causantes de varias de mis desgracias sinceramente jamás debí sacarlas del castillo de su padre – dijo Teseo con amargura Percy y Alex se sintieron mal al instante por Teseo así que como buenas hermanas que eran lo encerraron en un abrazo de hueso triturador sorprendiendo a todos en la sala. Atenea por otro lado se sentía arrepentida por todo lo que le hizo a Teseo sabía que ella tenía la culpa aunque jamás lo iba a admitir.

**Intente escuchar lo que decía el sr. Brunner pues intuí que me servirá de mucho el futuro pero la pelirroja cleptómana de Yancy no se callaba hasta que la chica de ojos verde le grito que se callara fue bastante divertido, Brunner le pregunto a la chica de ojos verdes acerca de un cuadro en especial para ser más específicos le pregunto por el cuadro donde sale Cronos comiéndose a sus hijos valla infancia más linda la que pasaron. **

-Siempre eres tan sarcástica? – pregunto Leo mirando a Alex que estaba perdida en la inopia pero aun así prestaba opinión.

-Sip el sarcasmo es la manera educada de insultar a los idiotas sin que se den cuenta ahora es jodidamente hermoso cuando alguien responde a tu sarcasmo con más sarcasmo – dijo Alex mirando a la nada recordando a cierto hijo de Apollo que poseía cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo que siempre respondía a su sarcasmo con más sarcasmo.

-Aun lo quieres cierto Lex? – pregunto Will tirando un brazo en los hombros de Alex para darle un abrazo.

-Es imposible que no lo haga después de todo él fue mi primer amor mi primera vez mi primer todo – respondió la ojiverde-azulado.

-De quien hablan? – pregunto Orión al ver la melancólica mirada en su hermanita, Apollo empezaba a sentir los celos más de los que sintió por Dafne o Jacinto.

-Era mi hermano mayor su nombre era Lee Fletcher el salió con Lex durante tres años y realmente se amaban pero mi hermano murió en la batalla contra Cronos – relato Will.

-Se enfrentaron a Cronos? – pregunto Hestia preocupada.

-Si lo hicimos – respondió Percy abrazando a Will con fuerza mientras este le devolvía el abrazo recordando aquella trágica noche.

-Que sucedió con Lee? – pregunto Hermes preocupado por uno de sus sobrinos.

-Murió protegiéndome de una cazadora de Artemis – respondió Alex con evidente odio hacia las cazadoras de la diosa de la luna.

-Eso es imposible mis cazadoras jamás lastimarían a una doncella – respondió Artemis.

-En realidad si lo hizo mi señora y el único motivo por el cual Alex no le dio una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la traidora fue porque yo se lo pedí – dijo Thalía mirando a su prima con disculpa.

-No fue tu culpa Thals fue culpa de Artemis por no hacerles jurar a sus cazadoras sobre el rio Estigio que serían fieles al olimpo – respondió Alex.

-Mejor sigamos con la lectura – dijo Orión al ver que Artemis estaba dispuesta a atacar a su hermana. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que algo jodidamente malo iba a suceder bueno puede ser el hecho de que la señorita Neumann me estaba mirando con más odio que de costumbre pero no lo tome en cuenta estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Brunner me estaba llamando hasta que Marcos un chico que se había autoproclamado mi mejor amigo me movió por los hombros.**

**-Lo siento sr. Brunner que decía? – pregunte lo más inocente que pude mirándolo con mis enormes ojos verde-azulados**

Poseidón, Teseo, Tritón y Percy comenzaron a reír ellos mejor que nadie sabían que nadie les podía negar nada cuando ponían esa mirada. Sip Tritón estaba allí y no parecía que las quería matar.

-Le preguntas tu o le pregunto yo – le dijo Percy en susurros a Alex ninguna se llevaba bien con Tritón es más incluso habían tenido varias peleas tanto físicas como verbales.

-Que le pregunte Will él tiene más probabilidades de vivir – respondió Alex en un susurro siendo escuchado por el antes mencionado este solo las miro con cierto enojo para luego suspirar rendidor al ver que lo miraban suplicante era imposible decirle que no a esos ojos.

-Disculpe sr. Tritón que hace usted aquí sí ha declarado públicamente ante los dioses y mestizos que odia a sus hermanas? Pregunto Will sin tacto ok quizás eso no fue lo más inteligente que dijo ahora Tritón lo quería matar y Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo querían hacer lo mismo con Tritón que le habían tomado cariño a las hijas de Poseidón.

-No las odio es solo que no me gusta encariñarme con mis hermanos mestizos porque al final todos terminan muertos así que es mejor que piensen que los odio – respondió Tritón mirando al vacío.

Los dioses solo se miraron avergonzados era culpa de ellos que sus hijos no se llevaran bien y que los mestizos vivieran tan poco.

-Sigamos con la lectura – dijo Afrodita al ver la tristeza en los dioses.

**-Le pregunte señorita Romanoff si usted nos puede contestar la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit – dijo Brunner por amor a Ra que ni siquiera sabía lo que pregunto la descerebrada esa. **

-Espera porque mencionas a Ra? – pregunto Afrodita.

-Ni idea ni siquiera puse atención a lo que dijo Quirón ese día – respondió Alex.

**-Y cuál es la pregunta que hizo ella? – pregunte indiferente si pensaban que me sentiría avergonzada por no prestar atención pues se equivocaron. **

**-La pregunta fue porque es importante saber porque Cronos se comió a sus hijos y como aplica esto en la vida real – dijo Brunner mirándome con tal intensidad que si no fuera porque ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas me hubiese sentido intimidada pensé en la pregunta hasta que una idea se me vino y como aplicaba esta como respuesta. **

**-Bueno podría ser para evitar cometer los mismos errores que nuestros ancestros un ejemplo claro seria que Urano se comió a sus hijos dejando solo a Cronos sin comer cuando este fue adulto derroco a su padre luego Cronos hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus hijos y fue derrocado por Zeus lo que me hace preguntarme si Cronos era tan estúpido como para confundir a Zeus con una roca o si Zeus era tan feo como para ser confundido con una roca –un tueno retumbo y Brunner estaba pálido no le tome importancia- el punto es que no importa cuánto intentemos alterar una ecuación al final el resultado será el mismo aunque se podría decir que eso no se aplica con los hijos de Zeus ya que estos nunca intentaron derrocarlo ni siquiera Atenea que se suponía que lo iba a hacer – termine de relatar Brunner estaba más pálido que antes no sé porque pero tuve la sensación de que había ofendido a uno de esos peces gordos que dirigen al mundo que tenía el poder suficiente para aplastarme. **

-Hasta que al fin dices algo sensato – exclamo Annabeth viendo que Poseidón y Hades estaban en el suelo muriéndose de risa por la manera en que Alex se había expresado de Zeus.

-Valla al parecer tú y tu hermano Teseo son bastantes listos para ser hijos del viejo alga dime Alex no te gustaría ser mi campeona – dijo Atenea quería hacer sufrir a Poseidón de nuevo.

-Prefiero ser descuartizada, ser arrojada a los tiburones y servirles como alimento antes de ser tu campeona lo dije antes las historias y mitos son contadas para evitar que las nuevas generaciones cometamos los errores que las generaciones pasadas y sinceramente no me interesa terminar como Teseo sin ofender hermano pero tu vida fue una completa mierda al darle la espalda a padre – dijo Alex fulminando con la mirada a Atenea.

Nadie dijo nada así que Teseo siguió con la lectura.

**-Excelente respuesta señorita Romanoff pero le sugiero que se abstenga de hacer comentarios que puedan ofender a ciertas personas – dijo Brunner mirando hacia el cielo como si algo malo fuese a pesar. **

**Brunner nos dijo que saliéramos la señorita Neumann me llamo mi profesora de arte contemporánea era una castaña de estatura baja bien podía darte la paliza de tu vida sin sudar era bonita si pero no era una belleza clásica como mi madre el punto es que la señorita Neumann me ponía de los nervios desde el primer día me había catalogado como un engendro del infierno y no perdía oportunidad para castigarme el ultimo castigo fue uno donde me tocó lidiar con cuatro críos de kínder el maldito horror eran dos críos rubios y de ojos grises y otros dos rubios de ojos azules con sonrisas maliciosas a los cuales estuve a punto de matar en fin fue el peor día de mi vida. **

-Esos críos eran semidioses gamberra? – pregunto Ares con indiferencia.

-Si los críos de ojos grises eran hijos de Atenea y los otros dos de Hermes – mascullo entre dientes Alex.

**Ahora me encuentro sola aquí en la parte donde se encuentran las cosas de la antigua Grecia donde mi profesora de arte quiere matarme con la mirada. **

**-Dime Alexandria Romanoff cuanto tiempo crees que podrías seguirnos mintiendo? –pregunto Neumann. **

**-Mire señora Neumann en serio siento realmente escaparme los fines de semana para ir a la playa o contrabandear dulces y sacar mis ensayos de internet – confesé después de todo me iban a expulsar les comente que soy disléxica e hiperactiva y para mantener en control asistía a clases de judo, karate, taekwondo y kendo que me han expulsado de ocho escuelas en seis años. **

**-No te atrevas a mentirnos dime donde está el cerrojo maestro del señor Zeus y sufrirás menos – grito enfurecida tenía dos opciones creerle o pensar que estaba drogada opte por la segunda además yo ni siquiera creo en tales cosas. **

**-En realidad señora Neumann debe dejar las drogas Poseidón, Hades y Zeus no existen son solo mitos – dije con indiferencia entonces algo raro sucedió la señora Neumann empezó a transformarse en un monstruo horrible donde se supone debían estar sus piernas eran colas de serpiente. **

**-No me jodas eres una maldita dracanae – chille sin poder evitarlo joder que se supone que ni siquiera existen antes de darme cuenta la maldita bruja empezó a atacarme, pero gracias a mi increíble destreza y agilidad la esquive ok no lo hice solo salte a un lado para que no me golpeara con su cola mire a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar que podría servirme como arma lo primero que vi fue un tridente sin duda alguna corrí hasta al lugar donde estaba el tridente y lo tome con fuerza al tiempo que la perra loca me gritaba muere miel mis manos temblaron el tridente casi se me cae**

-Que débil – se burló Ares una ola con todo el océano indico lo golpeo.

**Pero logre evitarlo la señora Neumann se abalanza directo hacia mi le lanza el tridente con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía Neumann quedo atrapada entre la pared y el tridente. **

**-Oh dioses Alex- Brunner apareció y me lanzo una tinta que esperaba que le escribiera una carta lo más cool de la pluma cuando esta toco mi mano se transformó en una espada me acerque a la dracanae levante la espada y atravesé su cuerpo como si fuese agua al tiempo que ella emitió un grito de furia y odio al ver sus enormes ojos pude ver la promesa de una muerte no pude más que sonreírle con descaro al ver que su cuerpo se convertía en arena. **

**Estaba sola con una espada que en su hoja rezaba el nombre de contra hielo una espada perfecta parecía como si hubiese sido forjada especialmente para mí era como una extensión más de mi cuerpo me sentí completa con esa espada en mi mano en el mango había un tridente gravado pero no le tome importancia. **

**Ok era oficial mi vida estaba completamente jodida si los dioses griegos existen mi vida es una mierda literalmente. **

-Aquí termina el capítulo – dijo Teseo mirando con gran respeto a sus hermanas no tenían formación ni nada pero se las habían arreglado para matar sus primeros monstruos casi sin problemas.

-En sus caras mis hijas son más fuertes que sus hijos e hijas – grito orgulloso Poseidón.

Una no ta apareció en el regazo de Afrodita.

-Miren llego otra nota – chillo Afrodita alegre.

-Qué esperas para leerla? – pregunto Hera Afrodita solo la fulmino con la mirada y luego comenzó a leer.

_**Queridos semidioses hemos decidido enviar a ciertos hijos de Apollo a los que ustedes extrañan mucho en especial Alex, Will y Percy espero que disfruten de su compañía. **_

_**Apollo tienes estrictamente prohibido interferir en lo que haga Alex y este joven semidiós que enviaremos, Afrodita tú también tienes prohibido interferir. **_

_**Con amor **_

_**Las Moiras.**_

-Percy, Will creen que lo envíen a él? – justo después de decir eso dos destellos dorados aparecieron de uno apareció un chico de cabellos negros rebeldes y azul cielo y sonrisa de lado y el otro era un rubio de ojos azul oscuro.

-Lee, Michael son ustedes – dijo Will tirando en un abrazo a sus hermanos los ojos de Lee y Alex nunca se apartaron azul contra verde eran tan intensas las miradas que causo cierta incomodidad.

-No dirás nada princesa? – pregunto Lee cambiando su mirada a una amorosa y tierna.

-Eres un idiota – espeto Alex sin ceder ante la mirada de Lee

-Perdóname por favor yo solo quería prote – fue interrumpido abrupta mente cuando los labios firmes y exigentes de Alex lo besaron con pasión.

-Ejem será mejor que continuemos – dijo Aquiles al ver la mirada homicida en el rostro de Apollo, Alex y Lee se separaron y asintieron de acuerdo.

-Quien lee ahora? –pregunto Orión.

Nadie contesto de por un momento hasta que al final Hermes levanto la mano.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Espero que hallan disfrutado de la lectura **


	3. Tres ancianas tejen hilos de muerte

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

_**Pareja **__**secundaria**__**: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Lunatica2012**_

_** .Potter**_

_**La otaku que lee libros: XD me encanta que te guste la historia y los celos de Apollo te aseguro que no es el único que los va a sentir.**_

_**RiderJacksonPotter**_

_**Bel potter: :) jajaja sip yo sé que Alex es un poco promiscua pero teniendo en cuenta de que su padre es un dios griego y la promiscuidad es algo natural entre los olímpicos pues no le preste mucha atención y en cuanto al carácter y personalidad de Alex será una mezcla entre la de Poseidón y Tritón ya sabes relajada y luego orgullosa además hay que tener en cuenta que fue educada de esa manera pero gracias a Percy va cambiando y bueno su personalidad y carácter es básicamente como el mío XD. **_

_**Sui-chan Hitachiin: jajajajaja gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y mi personaje espero que disfrutes la conti. **_

_**Helene Mcfly: vamos yo sé que en el fondo también te gusta hacer sufrir a Apollo me alegra que te guste la historia disfruta la lectura. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**"Escoger un CAMINO significa abandonar otros. Si pretendes recorrer todos los caminos posibles acabarás no recorriendo NINGUNO" Paulo Coelho. **_

_**"Y aquellos que fueron vistos bailando, fueron considerados locos por quienes no podían escuchar la música" **__**Friedrich Nietzsche**__**.**_

_**"Si amas una flor no la recojas. Porque si lo haces esta morirá y dejará de ser lo que amas. Entonces si amas a una flor, déjala ser. El amor no se trata de posesión. El amor se trata de apreciación" **_

_**Osho.**__**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Espero que disfruten la lectura gracias por el favorito y no dejen que la tía Eme los convierta en estatua. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_**-No dirás nada princesa? – pregunto Lee cambiando su mirada a una amorosa y tierna. **_

_**-Eres un idiota – espeto Alex sin ceder ante la mirada de Lee **_

_**-Perdóname por favor yo solo quería prote – fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando los labios firmes y exigentes de Alex lo besaron con pasión. **_

_**-Ejem será mejor que continuemos – dijo Aquiles al ver la mirada homicida en el rostro de Apollo, Alex y Lee se separaron y asintieron de acuerdo. **_

_**-Quien lee ahora? –pregunto Orión. **_

_**Nadie contesto de por un momento hasta que al final Hermes levanto la mano. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Hermes cogió el libro y lo abrió.

-**Tres ancianas tejiendo los calcetines de la muerte **-luego bufó-. Sólo yo puedo escoger semejante capítulo.

**Yo estaba acostumbrada a esas ocasionales experiencias extrañas.**

-Cómo todos los semidioses -dijo Leo. El resto solo asintió de acuerdo. Lee estaba algo incómodo al ver las miradas homicidas que le dirigían Teseo, Poseidón, Tritón, Orión y Will estaba dando gracias a las Moiras por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que moriría junto a su hermano.

**Pero usualmente terminaban rápido. Esta alucinación veinticuatro/siete era más de lo que podía manejar.**

-Ahora sería lo que más rápido que podemos manejar -murmuró Percy siendo abrazada por Will.

**Por el resto del año escolar, todo el campus parecía estar jugando una especie de truco conmigo.**

-La Niebla -dijeron Jasón, Piper y Leo a la vez.

**Los estudiantes actuaban como si estuvieran total y completamente convencidos de que el Sr. Gray–un hombre rubio alegre al que nunca había visto en mi vida, hasta que se subió en el autobús al final de la excursión – había sido nuestro maestro de PRE Álgebra desde Navidad.**  
**De vez en cuando yo soltaba una referencia de la Sra. Dods a alguien, solo para hacerlos tropezar, pero ellos se quedaban mirándome como si yo estuviera loca.**

-Algo completamente normal -dijo Thalía.

**Consiguiendo así que yo casi les creyera –que la Sra. Dods nunca había existido.**  
**Casi.**

-Cinco dracmas a que es Grover -dijo Apolo a Hermes.

-Todos ya saben que es Grover -replicó Hermes.

**Pero Grover no podía engañarme.**

Apolo frunció el ceño. Podía haber conseguido cinco dracmas. Artemisa rodó los ojos y dijo: "Hombres". Alex solo soltó un ‟idiota".

**Cuando le mencioné el nombre Dods a él, dudó, luego dijo que ella no existía. Pero supe que estaba mintiendo.**

Hermes se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Tengo que enseñarle a mentir. Tengo que enseñarle a mentir -murmuraba, mientras el resto reía.

**Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo había sucedido en el museo.**  
**No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero en las noches, visiones de la Sra. Dods con garras y alas de cuero me despertaban sudando frío.**

-Debilucha -murmuró Ares.

**El clima extraño continuó, lo que no ayudó con mi humor. Una noche, una tormenta estalló las ventanas de mi dormitorio. Pocos días después el tornado más grande de todos los tiempos aterrizó en el Valle de Hudson, a solo cincuenta millas de la Academia Yancy. Uno de los acontecimientos de la actualidad que estudiamos en Ciencias Sociales fue el número inusual de pequeños aviones que había caído en el Atlántico repentinamente este año.**

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hera a Zeus y Poseidón.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

**Empecé a sentirme irritable y de mal humor la mayoría del tiempo.**

-No fuiste la única créeme yo estuve a punto de cometer homicidio en varias ocasiones – dijo Alex mirando a su hermana solo ellas dos sabían todo el mal humor que tuvieron gracias al clima que había creado su padre.

Los que conocían a Percy, se estremecieron. Verla de mal humor a ella o a Alex era algo muy malo. Sobre todo si entrenabas con la espada con su ayuda. Nico, Chris, Travis y Connor lo sabían de propia mano.

**Mis calificaciones bajaron de D a F.**

Atenea chasqueó la lengua, y Annabeth le dio un puñetazo. Alex murmuro que no fue la única solo que sus calificaciones bajaron de A ha D lo que le costó la expulsión.

**Me metí en más peleas con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigos.**

-Bien -dijo Clarisse siendo apoyada por el resto.

**Me sacaron del salón en casi cada clase.**

-El sueño de cualquiera -dijeron los Stoll provocando la risa de los demás mestizos.

**Finalmente, cuando nuestro Profesor de Castellano, el Sr. Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez porque yo era tan perezosa para estudiar para las pruebas de deletreo, estallé. Lo llamé viejo borrachín.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Realmente bueno -dijo Leo.

**No estaba ni siquiera segura de lo que eso significaba,**

-¿No lo sabías? -preguntó Reachel.

-Ahora ya lo sé -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Viejo borracho.

Más carcajadas estallaron en la sala.

**pero sonaba bien.**

-Más que bien -dijo Jasón.

**El director le envió a mi mamá una carta la siguiente semana, haciéndolo oficial:**  
**Yo no sería invitada a volver el siguiente año a la Academia Yancy.**  
**Bien, me dije a mí misma. Perfecto.**  
**Estaba nostálgica.**

Hera, Afrodita, Deméter y Hestia miraron con cariño a Percy.

-Floja -dijo Ares, y al instante cuatro grandes olas lo mojaron.

-¿En serio, tío P? ¿El océano Ártico? -preguntó Ares, con los dientes castañeando.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Afrodita-. Yo puedo calentarte luego -le dijo con una mirada lujuriosa. Ares se la devolvió, mientras el resto de la sala miraba hacía otro lado. Por su parte, Piper, Clarisse y Silena parecían a punto de vomitar.

-Podías controlarte -le dijo Hera-. Tú marido está enfrente.

-Hefesto y yo nos hubiéramos separado hace siglos, pero tú no quieres -dijo Afrodita.

-¡Eso no te da derecho a comportarte como una puta! -gritó Hera. Afrodita se puso de pie, y enfrentó a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? -exigió la diosa, comenzando a brillar para revelar su verdadera forma. Hera también empezó a brillar

Todos los semidioses cerraron los ojos; y Jasón sintió las suaves manos de Piper tapándole los ojos, Nico las de Annabeth, Will las de Percy y Lee las de Alex. Estaba claro que aún recordaban como habían visto la verdadera forma de Hera. Pero la voz de Zeus tronó en la sala.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! -gritó el rey de los dioses-. ¡AFRODITA, HERA! ¡Dejad de pelearos!

Ambas dejaron de brillar, pero aún tenían ganas de pelea. Poseidón se puso entre ambas.

-Está noche lo hablamos -dijo Poseidón-. Pero ahora calmaros, que quiero seguir escuchando la lectura.

Afrodita y Hera se sentaron, fulminándose con la mirada.

**Quería estar con mi mamá en nuestro pequeño departamento en el extremo este de la ciudad,**

Todas las chicas de la habitación miraron a Percy, quien se ocultó detrás de Will. Ares no dijo nada, aunque se moría de ganas.

**incluso si tenía que ir a una escuela pública y soportar a mi obstinado padrastro y sus estúpidos compañeros de póker.**

-¿Paul juega al póker? -preguntó Thalía.

-Ese es Gabe -respondió Annabeth-. El primer padrastro de Percy.

Percy y Grover intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Percy sólo le había contado a Grover como la había tratado Gabe. Pero ni Teseo ni Orión ni Alex se perdieron ese intercambio y no pudieron evitar preocuparse.

**Y aun así… había cosas que extrañaría de Yancy. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el olor de los árboles de pino.**

-Aww vez Thals aun sin saber que eras un pino te iba extrañar – dijo Alex con burla.

-Cierra la boca cerebro de pez – mascullo Thalía para diversión de los demás.

**Extrañaría a Grover,**

Grover le sonrió a Percy.

**que había sido un buen amigo, incluso siendo un poco extraño.**

Y ahora lo miró mal, mientras las hijas de Poseidón se aguantaban la risa.

**Me preocupaba como sobreviviría el siguiente año sin mí.**

-Eres una buena amiga -le elogió Hera. Todos miraron a la diosa en shock. Ella era conocida por el odio que sentía a los semidioses.

**Extrañaría la clase de latín también –el torneo loco del Sr. Bunner y su fe en que yo podía hacer las cosas bien.**  
**Mientras los exámenes se acercaban, latín era el único para el que estudiaba.**

-Increíble -dijo Annabeth con sorpresa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Bianca. Algunos se sobresaltaron, se habían olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Qué Percy estudie -respondió Nico, y Bianca estalló en carcajadas. Luke sintió algo raro dentro de él.

**No había olvidado que el Sr., Bunner me dijo que este tema era de vida o muerte para mí. No estaba seguro porque, pero había empezado a creerle.**

-Bien hecho -le dijo Perseo.

**La noche antes de mi final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé la Guía de Cambridge de la Mitología Griega a través de mi dormitorio.**

-No tienes que tirar los libros -le regaño Atenea.

-Lo siento -sé disculpó Percy.

**Las palabras habían empezado a saltar fuera de la página.**

-Eso es muy frustrante -dijo Luke.

**No había forma que yo fuera a recordar la diferencia entre Chiron y Charon, o Polydictes y Polydeuces.**

-Curioso. Ahora sí que las conoce -dijo Nico preocupando a Poseidón y sus hijos el resto de los mestizos solo se pusieron a silbar la macarena.

**¿Y conjugar esos verbos en latín? Olvídalo.**

-Eso es -dijo Travis, ganándose un golpe de Katie.

**Atravesé el cuarto, sintiendo como si hormigas se pasearan dentro de mi camisa.**

Los Stoll se miraron con la misma sonrisa.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! -gritó Katie, que los había visto.

**Recordé la expresión seria del Sr. Brunner, sus ojos con la sabiduría de miles de años. Aceptaré solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson.**  
**Tomé un respiro profundo. Recogí el libro de mitología.**  
**Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor antes.**

-¡Pues no rompas la tradición! -gritó Chris. Todos lo miraron en shock, sobretodo Clarisse-. ¿Qué? Soy un hijo de Hermes, al fin y al cabo.

**Quizás si hablaba con el Sr. Brunner, él podría darme algunos consejos.**

-Lo haría encantado -dijo Quirón, sonriéndole a Percy.

**Al menos podría disculparme por la gran F que estaba a punto de sacar en su examen.**

-Recuerdo que sacaste una A. La mayor nota de la clase -comentó Quirón. Poseidón, Teseo, Orión, Alex y Will miraron a Percy con orgullo; lo mismo que Annabeth, Thalía y Nico. Atenea, por su parte, parecía sorprendida.

Bianca vio cómo su hermano sonreía orgulloso a Percy, y pensó que era genial que Nico tuviera tan buenos amigos.

**No quería dejar la academia Yancy, con él pensando que yo no lo había intentado.**  
**Bajé las escaleras hacia las oficinas de la facultad. La mayoría estaban oscuras y vacías, pero la puerta del Sr. Brunner estaba entreabierta, la luz desde su ventana se extendía por el suelo del pasillo.**  
**Estaba a tres pasos de la manija de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro de la oficina. El Sr. Brunner preguntaba algo. Una voz que era definitivamente la de Grover decía "…preocupado por Percy, señor."**  
**Me congelé.**  
**Usualmente no ando espiando,**

Hermes y sus hijos miraron mal a Percy.

**Pero te reto a no escuchar si pudieras oír a tu mejor amigo hablándole de ti a un adulto.**

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Percy -sollozaron los Stoll.

**Me acerqué un poco más.**  
**"…solo este verano," estaba diciendo Grover. "Quiero decir, ¡Una amabilidad en la escuela!**

Poseidón miró mal a Hades, quien parecía muy interesado en el suelo.

**Ahora que estamos seguros, y ellos también…."**  
**"Solo empeoraríamos las cosas presionándola," dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
**"Necesitamos que la chica madure más."**

Los griegos resoplaron.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jasón.

-Qué si tenemos que esperar a que Percy y Alex maduraran, hubiéramos muerto hace años -respondió Reachel.

**"Pero ella quizás no tenga tiempo. El solsticio de verano es el límite-"**  
**"Tendrá que resolverse sin ellas, Grover. Déjalas disfrutar su ignorancia mientras todavía pueden."**  
**"Señor, ellas las vie…."**  
**"Su imaginación,"**

-No -dijo Frank.

**Insistió el Sr. Brunner. "La niebla de los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo de eso."**  
**"Señor, yo…..yo no puedo fallar en mi deber otra vez."**

¿Otra vez? pensó Atenea.

Grover bajó la vista. Thalía le sonrió; y Annabeth y Luke estaban perdidos en sus recuerdos.

"¿Cómo volvió Thalía? sé preguntó Luke en ese momento. Tendría que hablar luego con ella.

**La voz de Grover estaba ahogada por la emoción. "Usted sabe lo que eso significaría."**  
**"Tú no has fallado, Grover," dijo el Sr. Brunner amablemente, "Debí darme cuenta de lo que era. Ahora solo preocupémonos de mantener a Percy viva hasta el próximo otoño-"**  
**El libro de mitología se cayó de mi mano y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.**

-Y ahí se va nuestro orgullo -sé lamentaron los Stoll.

**El Sr. Brunner calló.**  
**Mi corazón martilleaba, recogí el libro y me eché hacia atrás en el pasillo.**

-Regla veinte -dijo Hermes.

-Ten un lugar para esconderte -acabó Chris.

**Una sombra se deslizó a través del cristal iluminado de la puerta de la oficina del Sr. Brunner, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que mi profesor en silla de ruedas,**

-¿Estabas en tu forma de centauro en un colegio? -preguntó Artemisa.

-Tenía que estar preparado -respondió Quirón.

**Sosteniendo algo que lucía sospechosamente como un arquero.**

Todos miraron a Quirón de nuevo.

**Abrí la puerta más cercana y me deslicé hacia adentro.**

-Bien -dijo Hermes.

**Unos pocos segundos después oí un golpeteo lento clop-clop-clop, como bloques huecos de madera, luego un sonido como un animal resoplando justo fuera de mi puerta. Una gran y oscura sombra se detuvo frente al cristal y luego continuó.**  
**Una gota de sudor corrió por mi cuello.**  
**En algún lugar del pasillo, el Sr. Brunner habló. "Nada," murmuró él. "Mis nervios no han estado bien desde el solsticio de invierno."**

-¿Qué paso en el solsticio de invierno? -preguntó Hestia. Nadie respondió, pero Luke se removió incómodo en su sitio; algo que Hermes notó claramente.

**"Los míos tampoco," dijo Grover. "Pero hubiera jurado…."**  
**"Vuelve al dormitorio," le dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Tendrás un largo día de exámenes mañana."**

-No se lo recuerdes -gimió Leo, los Stoll, Will y Lee y los hijos de Poseidón.

**"No me lo recuerdes."**

Leo miró a Grover con sorpresa.

**Las luces se apagaron en la oficina del Sr. Brunner.**  
**Esperé en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron horas.**  
**Finalmente, salí al pasillo y me encaminé hacia mi cuarto. Grover estaba tendido en su cama, estudiando sus notas para el examen de latín como si hubiera estado ahí toda la noche.**  
**"Hey," dijo él, con ojos cansados. "Estarás lista para este examen?"**  
**No respondí.**  
**"Te ves horrible." Él frunció el ceño. "¿Todo bien?"**

-Grover jamás le digas a una chica que se ve horrible – dijo Apollo siendo fulminado por la mirada verde azulada de Alex, Apollo le devolvió la mirada solo para retirarla en el mismo instante había visto la decepción que tenía la mirada de Alex hacia él.

-Perfectamente -respondió Percy.

**"Solo….cansada."**  
**Me voltee así él no podría ver mi expresión real, y empecé a listarme para ir a la cama.**

-No funciono -dijo Grover-. Recuerda que los sátiros sentimos las emociones. Sabía que te pasaba algo.

-En esa época, Percy no sabía que eras un sátiro -dijo Nico, defendiendo a su prima y mejor amiga. Will frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso a Nico le gustaba Percy? Pero luego vio la mano del chico entrelazada con la de Annabeth y sé relajó.

**No entendía lo que había oído abajo. Quería creer que lo había imaginado todo.**

-No lo hiciste -dijo Charles.

**Pero algo si estaba claro: Grover y el Sr. Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas.**

-Alerta, peligro de ego -dijo Thalía, y Nico y Alex se rieron.

-Recuerdo como a veces los chicos de Afrodita van a espiar a nuestra seso de alga y sesos de pez cambiándose de ropa -comentó Nico.

-¡Te juro que no lo sabía! –chillaron Percy y Alex al ver que Will, Lee y Apollo las miraban mal.

**Ellos pensaban que yo estaba en alguna clase de peligro.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año ustedes dos son un imán de problemas -bufó Katie. Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Aquiles miraron a Percy, y Alex con preocupación.

**La siguiente tarde, cuando salía de mi examen de tres horas de latín,**

Se oyeron cuatro golpes fuertes.

Leo, Travis, Connor y Chris se habían desmayado.

-Qué alguien los despierte -pidió Zeus. Apolo lo hizo inmediatamente.

**en mis ojos nadaban todos los nombres de los griegos y romanos que había escrito mal, el Sr. Brunner me llamó.**  
**Por un momento, me preocupó que hubiera averiguado mi espionaje el día anterior,**

-Lo sospeche, pero no tenía pruebas -dijo Quirón.

**Pero ese no parecía ser el problema.**  
**"Percy," dijo él. "No te desanimes por dejar Yancy. Es…. Es lo mejor."**

-Malas palabras -susurró Piper.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jasón.

-Ahora lo verás -respondió Piper.

**Su tono era amable, pero las palabras me avergonzaron. Aunque hablaba en voz baja lo otros chicos terminando el examen pudieron oír. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió, haciendo un gesto sarcástico con sus labios.**

-Esa chica va a tener una mala vida amorosa -prometió Afrodita.

**Murmuré, "Okey, señor."**  
**"Quiero decir…" el Sr. Brunner movió su silla hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si no estuviera seguro de que decir.**  
**"Este no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo."**

-Ya sé a lo que te referías -dijo Jasón.

Las diosas suspiraron.

-Voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más sensible -dijo Afrodita a Quirón.

**Mis ojos picaron.**

-Nenaza -dijo Ares, y de nuevo fue bañado por el océano Ártico-. Afrodita, ¿me haces entrar en calor?

-No -respondió la diosa, que se había molestado con el comentario de Ares.

-Ya te caliento yo -dijo Hefesto con una sonrisa. Al instante una gigantesca bola de fuego chocó contra el dios de la guerra, quemándole la ropa.

-Muy gracioso, Hefesto -gruñó Ares.

**Aquí estaba mi profesor favorito,**

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tu profesor favorito -dijo Quirón con sorpresa.

-Claro que lo eres y también el de Alex -dijo Percy la mencionada asintió sin prestarles atención.

**en frente de la clase, diciéndome que no pude manejarlo. Después de decirme todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me decía que**  
**estaba destinada a ser expulsada.**

Quirón se removió molesto.

**"Claro," dije, temblando.**  
**"No, No," dijo el Sr. Brunner. "Oh, lo confundí todo. Lo que estoy tratando de decir… no eres normal, Percy. Esto no es nada como ser-"**  
**"Gracias," espeté. "Muchas gracias por recordármelo señor."**  
**"Percy-"**  
**Pero ya yo me había ido.**

Las chicas suspiraron, y Will sentó a Percy en su regazo ganándose las peores miradas de muerte por parte de Poseidón, Tritón, Teseo y Orión.

**En él último día de plazo, metí mi ropa en mi maleta.**

Afrodita gruñó, y antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, se puso a darle una charla a Percy sobre cómo tratar la ropa.

**Las otras chicas, bromeaban alrededor, hablando de sus planes para las vacaciones. Una de ellas iba a un viaje de excursión a Suiza. Otra iba a cruzar el Caribe por un mes.**

-¿No se suponen que son delincuentes juveniles? -preguntó Luke.

-Lo son -respondió Percy-. Pero son delincuentes juveniles ricas.

**Ellas eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus padres eran ejecutivos, o embajadores o celebridades. Yo era una don nadie, de una familia de don nadies.**

-Si hablas de tu padre lo entendemos -dijo Hades, señalando a Poseidón. Esté le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

**Ellas me preguntaron lo que haría este verano**

Hestia sonrió.

-Por lo menos le preguntan -comentó.

**y les dije que volvería a la ciudad.**  
**Lo que no les dije fue que tendría que obtener un trabajo de verano sacando perros a pasear o vendiendo subscripciones a revistas, y gastando mi tiempo libre preocupándome acerca de a qué escuela iría en otoño.**  
**"Oh," dijo una de las chicas. "Eso es genial."**  
**Ellas volvieron a su conversación como si yo nunca hubiera existido.**

La sonrisa de Hestia se volvió una mueca.

**La única persona a la que temía decir adiós era Grover, pero resultó que no tenía que hacerlo. Él había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo Greyhound que yo, así que ahí estábamos, juntos otra vez, en dirección a la ciudad.**

-Acosador -tosió Apollo e irónicamente Alex había hecho lo mismo. Artemisa le dio un golpe a su hermano.

**Durante todo el viaje de autobús, Grover seguía mirando nerviosamente por el pasillo, observando los otros pasajeros.**

-Grover -sé quejó la sala.

**Se me ocurrió que él siempre actuaba nervioso e inquieto cuando salíamos de Yancy, como si esperara que algo pasara. Antes, siempre asumí que él estaba preocupado de que se burlaran de él, Pero ahora no había nadie para burlarse en el Greyhound.**  
**Finalmente no pude soportarlo más.**  
**Dije, "¿Buscando Amabilidad?"**  
**Grover casi salta de su silla.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-No tiene gracia -sé defendió Grover-. Por los dioses, casi me dio un infarto.

**"¿Que- Que quieres decir?"**  
**Confesé sobre escucharlos a él y al Sr. Brunner la noche antes del examen.**

-¡No! -gruñeron los de Hermes.

-Esa es la regla número uno -dijo Travis.

-¡Nunca confieses un crimen! - acabó Connor.

**Los ojos de Grover temblaban. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"**  
**"Oh….no mucho. ¿Cuál es el plazo del solsticio de verano?"**

-No mucho -dijo Grover con burla-. Básicamente toda la conversación.

Percy enrojeció.

**Él hizo una mueca. "Mira Percy….. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿ves? Quiero decir, alucinaciones de profesores de matemáticas demonios…"**

-Tampoco están tan mal -dijo Nico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bianca.

-Paso bastante tiempo en el Inframundo -respondió Nico. Bianca no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que no le gustaba que su hermano estuviera ahí.

**"Grover-"**  
**"Y le estaba diciendo al Sr. Brunner que quizás estabas estresada o algo, porque no había ninguna Sra. Dods, y…"**  
**"Grover, eres en verdad, en verdad un mal mentiroso."**

-¡Gracias a mí! -exclamó Hermes-. ¡Por fin alguien lo reconoce!

**Sus orejas de volvieron rosa.**

Igual en la sala.

**Del bolsillo de su franela, sacó una tarjeta de negocios. "Solo toma esto, ¿okey? En caso de que lo necesites este verano."**  
**La tarjeta tenía una escritura elegante, la cual fue asesinada en mis ojos disléxicos,**

-¿Por qué utilizas esa escritura? -preguntó Deméter.

-Es divertido verlos intentando hacer esfuerzos para leer la nota -respondió Dionisio con una sonrisa, mientras ojeaba su revista.

**pero finalmente entendí algo como:**  
**Grover Underwood**  
**Guardián**  
**Villa Hala-Blood**  
**Long Island, New York**  
**(800) 009-0009**  
**"¿Que es Hala-"**  
**"No lo digas en voz alta!" gritó él. "Esa es mi, ummm….. Dirección de verano."**

-Mala respuesta -dijo Silena.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Grover tenía una casa de verano.**

-Tienes razón -reconoció Grover.

**Nunca había considerado que su familia fuera probablemente tan rica como las de los otros en Yancy.**

-Por qué no lo es -dijo Clarisse.

**"Okey," dije con tristeza. "Así como, si quiero visitar tu mansión."**  
**Él asintió. "O….o si me necesitas."**  
**"¿Por qué te necesitaría?"**

-Eso no estuvo bien -dijo Annabeth.

-Lo sé -respondió Percy, manándole a Grover una mirada arrepentida.

**Salió más duro de lo que quise.**  
**Grover se ruborizó hasta su manzana de Adán. "Mira, Percy, la verdad yo…yo más o menos tengo que protegerte."**  
**Me le quedé observando.**  
**Todo el año, me había metido en peleas, manteniendo a los abusivos lejos de él siendo yo una chica.**

-Ellas son muy diferentes a sus hermanos -susurró Artemisa, sin que nadie la escuchara.

**Había perdido el sueño preocupándome que él fuera golpeado el siguiente año sin mí.**

"Tal vez les pueda dar una oportunidad" pensó Zoë

**Y aquí estaba él actuando como si él hubiera sido el que me defendiera a mí.**  
**"Grover," dije, "¿de qué exactamente me estás protegiendo?"**  
**Hubo un enorme chirrido bajo nuestros pies. Un humo negro viniendo del tablero lleno el autobús con un olor como a huevos podridos.**

-Asqueroso -dijo Hazel, haciendo una mueca.

**El conductor maldijo estacionando el Greyhound a un lado de la carretera.**  
**Unos minutos después haciendo sonar el compartimiento del motor, el conductor anunció que tendríamos que bajarnos. Grover y yo salimos con todos los demás.**  
**Estábamos en una estrecha carretera- un lugar que no notarías a menos que tu transporte se descompusiera allí.**

Poseidón, Tritón, Teseo y Orión tuvieron una extraña sensación.

**En nuestro lado de la carretera no había nada a parte de árboles de arce y basura de los carros que pasaban.**

Deméter frunció el ceño.

-Poseidón, ¿podrías ayudarme a limpiar luego todo eso? -preguntó la diosa de la agricultura.

-Sin problemas -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Deméter se la devolvió, sonrojada; y Afrodita comenzó a murmurar en voz baja:

-Qué bonito es el amor.

**Al otro lado, luego de cuatro carriles de asfalto brillando con el calor de la tarde, estaba un puesto de frutas anticuando.**  
**Lo que vendían lucía realmente bien: cerezas amontonadas en cajas y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jugo de cidra en una jarra llena de hielo. No había clientes, solo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras en la sombra de un árbol de arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que jamás había visto.**

Toda la sala palideció.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a las Parcas? -le preguntaron/gritaron Will y Alex a Percy.

-No quería preocuparte -dijo Percy, luego se agachó para susurrarle: -Además, no se referían a mí.

Will lo miró confundido.

-Luego te lo explico -le prometió. El hijo de Apollo asintió.

**Quiero decir estos calcetines eran del tamaño de suéteres, pero eran claramente calcetines. La mujer de la derecha tejía uno de ellos. La dama de la izquierda tejía otro. La dama del centro sostenía un enorme cesto de hilos azul eléctrico.**  
**Todas las tres mujeres lucían mayores, con rostros pálidos arrugados como la fruta, cabello gris atado atrás con pañuelos, brazos huesudos que salían de vestidos de algodón blanqueados.**  
**Lo más extraño era, que ella parecían observarme justo a mí.**

-No -susurró Teseo asustado Alex se levantó y le dijo que no se preocupara que no era para su hermana.

**Miré a Grover para decir algo de eso y ví que la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Su nariz estaba crispada.**  
**"¿Grover?" dije. "Hey, hombre-"**  
**"Dime que ellas no te están mirando, Ellas están, ¿no?"**

-Lo estaban -dijo Grover, tristemente.

**"Si. Raro, ¿no? ¿Crees que esos calcetines me servirán?"**

-¡No es momento de bromas! -chillaron los Stoll.

**"No es gracioso, Percy. Para nada gracioso."**  
**La anciana del medio sacó una gran par de tijeras- doradas y plateadas, hojas largas como cizallas. Oí a Grover contener el aliento.**

Al igual que toda la sala.

**"Volveremos al autobús," me dijo. "Vamos."**  
**"¿Qué?" dije. "Hace como mil grados ahí dentro."**

-¡Vuelve al maldito autobús! -gritó Poseidón.

**"¡Vamos!" Él abrió la puerta y saltó adentro, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Cómo no -gimió Katie.

**Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas todavía me observaban. La del medio cortó el hilo**

La sala se quedó en silencio. Will abrazó a Percy con fuerza. Tanta que la chica comenzó a ponerse morada y azul.

-Wi... Will... No... puedo... respirar -farfulló Percy. Will se sonrojo.

-Lo siento -dijo el hijo de Apollo, soltando a su novia.

**y juro que pude escuchar el sonido a cuatro carriles de distancia.**  
**Las otras dos enrollaron los calcetines azul eléctrico, dejándome preguntándome para quien podrían ser, Pie Grande o Godzilla.**

A pesar de la tensión, la sala soltó unas risitas.

**En la parte trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó una gran cantidad de humo fuera del compartimiento del motor. El bus se estremeció y el motor rugió volviendo a la vida.**

-Lo dice como si estuviera vivo -apuntó Artemisa.

-Es que lo está -dijo Hefesto, mientras Leo y Charles asentían.

**Los pasajeros aplaudieron.**  
**"¡Bien maldición!" gritó el conductor. Golpeó el autobús con su sombrero. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo de nuevo!"**

-Pudo haber sido un poco antes -gruñó Clarisse.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -preguntó Percy, con sorpresa.

-Claro -respondió Clarisse-. Si te mueres, yo no tendré a quien patear el trasero.

Percy no dijo nada, pero Alex sí:

-Lavados.

Clarisse y Percy enrojecieron. La primera furiosa y la segunda intentando aguantar la risa.

**Una vez que subimos, empecé a sentirme enferma, como si hubiera atrapado un resfriado.**  
**Grover no lucía mucho mejor. Él estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeaban.**  
**"¿Grover?"**  
**"¿Si?"**  
**"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?"**

-Todo -gruñó Percy.

**Se secó la frente con la manga de su camisa. "Percy, ¿que viste allá en el puesto de frutas?"**  
**"¿Quieres decir las ancianas? ¿Qué hay de ellas, hombre? Ellas no son como….la Sra. Dods, ¿no?**

-Peores -dijo Aquiles.

**Su expresión era difícil de leer, pero tuve la sensación que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la Sra. Dods.**

Aquiles asintió.

**Él dijo, "Solo dime lo que viste."**

**"La del medio sacó sus tijeras y cortó el hilo."**  
**Él cerró sus ojos e hizo un gesto con sus dedos que pudo ser señalándose a sí mismo, pero no lo fue. Era algo más, algo casi- anciano.**  
**Él dijo, "Tú la viste cortar la cuerda."**  
**"Sí. ¿Y?" Pero en el momento en que lo dije, supe que había un gran problema.**

-No hay un gran problema -dijo Luke.

-Tienes un problema gigantesco -apoyó Jasón.

**"Esto no está pasando," murmuró Grover. Él empezó a morder su pulgar. "No quiero que esto sea como la última vez."**  
**"¿Qué última vez?"**  
**"Siempre sexto grado. Nunca pasan el sexto."**

-Grover, lo estás confundiendo -se quejó Thalía.

**"Grover," dije, porque él en verdad estaba empezando a asustarme. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"**  
**"Déjame acompañarte a casa de la estación de autobuses. Promételo."**  
**Esto parecía como una extraña petición, pero se lo prometí.**

-Cosa que no hiciste -gruñó Grover.

**"¿Es esto como una superstición o algo?" pregunté.**  
**No respondió.**  
**"Grover –ese retazo de hilo. ¿Significa que alguien va a morir?"**  
**Él me miró con tristeza, como si ya estuviera escogiendo la clase de flores que me gustarían más en mi ataúd me abstuve de decirle que me gustaban las rosas azules y rojas.**

-Aquí acaba -dijo Hermes.

-¿Podemos hacer un descanso? -pidió Apollo-. Quiero hablar con Lee y Alex de una cosa.

-Claro -dijo Zeus.

Apollo se puso de pie, e hizo señas a Lee y Alex para que lo siguiera.

-Entonces que fue lo que sucedió entre tu hermana y mi estúpido hermano? – pregunto Artemis ambas chicas le agradaban pensó que al ser hijas de Poseidón serian como sus hermanos pero se equivocó.

-Apollo la engaño con una ninfa y Alex no lo ha perdonado y dudo mucho que lo perdone – respondió Percy sabía que su hermana la iba a matar pero necesitaba sacar la mirada de su padre y sus hermanos de encima de ella.

-Es rencorosa? – pregunto Hera tratando de averiguar si sería una amenaza para el olimpo.

-No, no lo es pero si es orgullosa Hermes dijo que era una característica de los hijos e hijas de Poseidón ya que él es muy orgulloso – respondió Will por su novia. Poseidón solo miro mal a su sobrino.

-Estúpidos hijos de Zeus y estúpidos hombres que no pueden ser fieles – mascullo Zoë molesta.

-Crees que ella se una a la caza? – pregunto de nuevo Artemis.

-No antes de que Thalía se convirtiera en su teniente tú le pediste a Alex que se convirtiera en tu teniente pero ella se negó – respondió Percy que cuando se enteró casi sufre un ataque.

-Porque habría de hacer eso? – pregunto Phoebe molesta.

-Porque ella no quería tener nada que ver con las cazadoras después de que una de las cazadoras mato a su novio – respondió Thalía cabreada.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

**Buenas noches/dias espero que hallan disfrutado la lectura. **

**Dejen review y actualizo pronto. **

**Matta nee. **


	4. Conozco a una extraña no tan extraña

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

_**Pareja **__**secundaria**__**: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mil gracias a: **_

_**La otaku que lee libros**_

_**Helene Mcfly: jajaja touche aunque quien no quiere consolar a Apollo y n te preocupes Leo también tendrá su enamorada. **_

_**Brujaflu: mil gracias por el review y tratare de ser menos cruel con Apollo mas o menos. **_

_** .Potter.**_

_**Bel Potter**_

_**DarkDeath000**_

_**Dianastyles11 **_

_**Lyssi1308 **_

_**LuNnAaPoTtEr**_

_**RiderJacksonPotter**_

_**ToryCrzy**_

_**Yinu25 **_

_**Andreapotter97**_

_**Andreapotterjackson**_

_**Annabeth17 **_

_**Loliba**_

_**Lunatica2012**_

_**Tamar Taisho **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%% **_

_**-La vida es una porquería pero de una forma maravillosa.-**__**Axl Roses. **_

_**-Dame Un susurro y dame un suspiro dame un beso antes de que  
me digas adiós. - No llores Guns and Roses.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%% **_

_**Capitulo anterior **_

_**-Crees que ella se una a la caza? – pregunto de nuevo Artemis. **_

_**-No antes de que Thalía se convirtiera en su teniente tú le pediste a Alex que se convirtiera en tu teniente pero ella se negó – respondió Percy que cuando se enteró casi sufre un ataque. **_

_**-Porque habría de hacer eso? – pregunto Phoebe molesta. **_

_**-Porque ella no quería tener nada que ver con las cazadoras después de que una de las cazadoras mato a su novio – respondió Thalía cabreada. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%% **_

_**Capitulo III **_

_**Conozco a una extraña no tan extraña**_

Apollo, Lee y Alex se dirigieron hacia el templo del sol para no ser interrumpidos, Lee se encontraba molesto de que su padre hubiera engañado a Alex a pesar de estar muerto le llegaban las noticias al campo de Elíseos, Alex por otro lado se encontraba nerviosa sabía que Apollo era muy celoso y posesivo y temía por lo que intentara hacer contra Lee, a pesar de que Lee y Apollo no se parecían físicamente tenían un carácter similar la diferencia era que Lee era menos posesivo y no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Apollo era otra historia se encontraba alegre de ver a su hijo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto con él por haber besado a Alex aunque haya sido ella quien prácticamente lo beso pero lo que más le interesaba saber era que tanto había amado a su hijo y porque lo quería matar a él.

Pronto llegaron al templo de Apollo era un lugar muy tranquilo y con una decoración exquisita varias ninfas miraron ah, Apollo con deseo pero este no le prestó atención sin embargo Alex las fulmino con la mirada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Apollo? – pregunto Alex después de un largo e irritante silencio por amor a su padre que tenía TDHA y no podía estar quieta en solo lugar.

-¿Todavía amas a mi hijo?- pregunto Apollo mirando a ambos adolescentes que habían empezado a caminar en círculos ambos mestizos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo Alex miro directo a los ojos del dios del sol.

-Si Apollo aun lo amo después de todo él es mi primer todo, pero también te amo a ti aun después de que me engañaste te sigo queriendo lo cual es algo estúpido de mi parte.- respondió Alex con una mueca de desagrado al recordar como la había engañado Apollo.

-Padre que es lo que sientes realmente por Alex? – pregunto Lee mirando aquellos ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Apollo observo impasible los ojos de su hijo, que sentía por la hija de su tío aun no lo sabía pero era obvio que no le gustaba su cercanía con su hijo a pesar de saber que él había sido su novio.

-Yo creo que tengo sentimientos por ella, ahora ¿Qué sientes tú por ella? – respondió/ pregunto Apollo.

-Yo la amo siempre lo hecho aun estando en los campos de Elíseos no dejo de amarla y realmente me cabreo mucho el que la engañaras con esa ninfa.- respondió Lee molesto. Para ese entonces ambos se habían olvidado que la hija de Poseidón estaba allí.

-Terminaron su charla de chicas.- dijo molesta Alex ambos la miraron con una sonrojo avergonzados lo cual los hacia ver realmente adorable y tiernos.

-Que aras Apollo?- pregunto Alex con seriedad y una mirada penetrante.

-Creo que podríamos tener una relación de tres no se ustedes que opinan y antes de que me digas que no por favor perdóname.- pidió Apollo la última oración no la esperaban. Alex sabía que Apollo realmente estaba arrepentido pero ella quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

-Lo voy a pensar en cuanto a perdonarte no te preocupes yo te perdono pero eso no significa que vallamos a tener contacto físico más allá del necesario.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa fría que le helo la sangre, Apollo que solo asintió ante lo dicho, Lee tenía una sonrisa burlona el sí tenía permiso para tener más que simples besos y abrazos.

-Bien será mejor que nos vallamos nos deben estar esperando.- dijo Lee, Alex y Apollo solo asintieron en silencio y lo siguieron en silencio.

En el salón de tronos del Olimpo Poseidón estaba con un aura verde mar rodeándolo al igual que sus hijos en los ojos verdes de todos se leían las mismas intenciones homicidas Will solo pudo tragar grueso y enviar una oración a Hades que lo miraba divertido, por lo general las discusiones entre ellos eran aburridas y sin gracia pero todo cambiaba si Poseidón o uno de sus hijos estaba de por medio.

-Percy tu padre va a dejarnos a mis hermanos y a mi sin padre.- susurro Will para evitar la ira del dios del mar junto a sus hijos, en ese momento Alex entro atrás de ella venían Apollo y Lee, que habían palidecido al ver al viejo dios del mar junto a sus hijos mayores con un aura verde alrededor de ellos.

-Les recuerdo que han jurado por el rio Estigio no dañar a nadie.- Alex observando como su padre apretaba con fuerza su tridente al igual que sus hermanos. –Padre cálmate y dile a mis hermanos que se calmen matando a Apollo no me harán sentir mejor.

-Apollo te quiero lejos de mi hija queda claro?- gruño Poseidón no lo mataría pero le daría un escarmiento por lastimar a su hija. Observo a Tritón, Teseo y Orión les hizo una seña para que se sentaran y no mataran a Apollo.

-Si tío P. me queda muy claro.- murmuro Apollo sentándose en su trono.

-Bien quien leerá en esta ocasión? – pregunto Hermes.

-Yo leeré.- dijo Artemis. Hermes le paso el libro a su primo.

-El título es **Conozco a una extraña no tan extraña** es de la vida de Alex.- dijo Orión.

**Yo estaba acostumbrada a las alucinaciones 24/7 por esa razón decide creer que lo de la profesora de arte era alucinación pero cuando le pregunte a Marcos por ella este solo me dijo que no había ninguna profesora de arte en nuestra escuela así que supuse que había sido una ilusión mia. **

-Espera te enfrentas a una dracanae y piensas que es una alucinación?- pregunto Hazel incrédula.

-Que esperabas que creyera que había sido real cuando se suponía que solo eran mitos sin ofender.- contesto Alex.

-Bueno en eso tienes un punto.- dijo Frank mirando con simpatía a Will que se encogía ante la mirada de Poseidón.

**Pero la pluma que el Sr. Bruner me había dado decía todo lo contrario así que cada que preguntaba por la profesora de arte me miraban como si estuviera loca. **

-Lo normal cuando se trata de ti Lex.- dijo Will con burla ganándose una ola dejándolo completamente empapado.

-Decías Solaces?- pregunto Alex con una sonrisa burlona y aura verde mar rodeándola.

-Nada Romanoff.- murmuro entre dientes Will observando la sonrisa de satisfacción de Poseidón y sus hijos.

**Algo que me empezaba a molestar además el clima no es que ayudara mucho habían gracias al cambio repentino estaba más irritable y me molestaba con mucha facilidad termine en consejería la mayor parte del tiempo me metí en mas peleas de las necesarias mis calificaciones bajaron de eficientes a muy deficientes lo que me valió la expulsión y por ultimo cuando el profesor de francés el Sr. Fleur me pregunte porque era tan vaga, para su clase lo llame viejo verde. **

-Alex faltándole el respeto a sus mayores desde tiempos memorables.- se burlo Thalía provocando la burla de los demás.

-Debes tener más respeto por tus mayores hija.- dijo Poseidón, sus hijos lo miraron como si les hubiera dicho que tendría una cita con Atenea.

-Lo que tú digas.- respondieron ambas hermanas.

**Ese día el director le envió una carta a mi abuelo donde decía que ya no sería aceptada ** **en West Village el próximo año mientras sucedían los exámenes el único para el que estudiaba era el que aplicaría el Sr. Bruner que casualmente sus respuestas siempre coincidían con la letra A o B. **

**Ese era mi ultimo día en la academia asi que después de salir de mi examen de cuatro horas de griego antiguo en mis ojos aun nadaban los nombres de todos los héroes, sus madres y los dioses que adoraban aunque sabía que una cuarta parte estaba mal escrita y sacaría una B+ en el examen. **

-Recuerdo que sacaste un A lo que me sorprendió mucho dado que tu siempre te empeñas en ser la mejor.- dijo Quirón el resto solo sonrió al ver el puchero de Alex.

-No me lo recuerdes ese año obtuve mis peores notas.- gimió Alex escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Lee.

**El Sr. Bruner estaba a punto de decirme algo pero fui llamada a dirección el resto de los chicos me miro con burla y preguntándose que había hecho esta vez pero ni siquiera yo sabía lo que había hecho en esta ocasión asi que aquí iba rumbo a mi castigo la ultima vez me obligaron a escuchar toda una charla acerca de porque no debo moler a golpes a mis compañeros y mantener mis emociones bajo control les comente que mi humor están cambiante como el mar. **

-Eso es cierto Alex y Percy tienen un humor muy cambiante.- dijo Hazel algo incomoda por los cambios de humor de sus primas.

-Eso es completamente normal en los niños de mar en un momento nos ves tranquilos en otro momento queremos matar a alguien.- dijo Teseo con una sonrisa macabra que bien podía rivalizar con la de Hades.

-Por eso jamás es bueno hacerlos enojar pueden llegar hacer tan violentos como el mar y su padre.- dijo Hermes con un escalofrió ante las sonrisas maliciosas de Tritón, Teseo, Percy, y Alex el único que no causaba miedo era Orión que tenía una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

**En fin como decía un segundo estoy alegre al otro quiero matar o gritar una vez llegue a la oficina del director toque y espere a que me autorizaran entrar por lo general solo entraría y ya pero en esta ocasión estaba la secretaria que me dedicaba miradas de muerte por las otras veces que pase de ella. **

**Después de cinco minutos donde mi TDHA comenzó a ser más molesta me dijeron que entrara allí en la silla del director se encontraba mi abuelo un hombre que en su juventud debió ser apuesto, mi abuelo poseía un cabello rubio rojizo, ojos azules, alto, piel levemente bronceada aunque no tanto como la mía, su mirada podía congelar a cualquiera por lo fría que era pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas asi que ni siquiera me quitaba el sueño. Su nombre Dimitrios Romanoff. **

**-Espero que tengas una explicación para tus notas tan deficientes Alexandria.- dijo mi abuelo su mirada se volvió más fría el director tenía una sonrisa burlona que me dieron ganas de borrar de un puñetazo. **

-Hazlo golpéalo.- gritaron Ares y Clarisse.

Frank se cuestionaba seriamente la salud mental de su padre y hermana aunque admitía que era fuerte.

**Pero eso solo me causaría más problemas con mi abuelo me gustaría que por una vez dejara de ser tan estricto conmigo que me mirara como su nieta y no su heredera pero eso era casi imposible. **

**-Lo siento abuelo pero últimamente me he sentido más irritable y de pésimo humor, tampoco ayuda mucho que los profesores se olviden que tengo THDA, que actualmente solo ha empeorado junto con mis pesadillas.- respondí de manera seca y seria mi mirada se volvió tan fría como la de mi abuelo. **

**-Ya veo, bien recoge tu ropa necesito que vengas conmigo hay alguien quien quiere conocerte y Alexandria trata de no matar a esta persona.- dijo mi abuelo yo solo asentí y me retire de esa oficina y fui a empacar mi ropa y demás pertenencias me pregunto quién será la persona a la que voy a conocer. **

Pensé que no te gusta de ser llamado Alexandria.- Piper dijo un poco confundida.

-No me gusta pero a mi abuelo no lo puedo amenazar para que me llame solo Alex además el prefiere llamarme por eso de que los nombres tienen poder.- murmuro Alex con una mueca.

-Tu abuelo conoce acerca de nuestra existencia?- pregunto Atenea.

-Mi abuelo es un nieto de la abuela Rea y no, no es un peligro para el Olimpo.- respondió Alex.

**Una vez que termine de empacar camine por el pasillo del instituto me sentí con nostalgia este lugar era hermoso se preguntan ¿cómo es que puedo encontrar hermoso un instituto?**

-Si la verdad es que si, una cosa es sentir nostalgia otra que te guste la escuela.- dijo Travis con horror sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo.

Orión sonrió al leer la respuesta.

**La respuesta es sencilla el instituto estaba rodeado por un bosque que tenía un valle en otras palabras estaba rodeada de la madre naturaleza, si estuvieras en ese lugar lo entenderías. **

Las cazadoras, junto a los hijos de Poseidón y Deméter suspiraron ellos amaban estar rodeados de lugares asi, los dioses observaron divertidos.

**Llegue hasta el estacionamiento donde me esperaba mi abuelo y su chofer daba gracias a cualquier deidad que no se hubiera venido en la limusina, si no que en el BMW negro un auto muy hermoso. Deje mis maletas en la cajuela y me subí en asiento trasero junto a mi abuelo íbamos en completo silencio hasta que mi abuelo lo rompió por lo cual doy gracias. **

**-¿Qué paso con tu clase de arte Alexandria pensé que dijiste que llevabas esa clase y aquí aparece sin registrar?- pregunto mi abuelo vaya al parecer no estaba alucinando. **

**-Me creerías si te dijera que mi profesora era una dracanae que se supone que no existe e intento matarme en el museo y que mi profesor de griego antiguo el Sr. Bruner me lanzo un espada que se convierte en lápiz que lleva el nombre de contra hielo gravado.- respondí algo insegura pues no sabía cómo se lo tomaría mi abuelo. **

**-Asi que ya empezaron a moverse y están tras de ti.- susurro mi abuelo no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando. – Déjame ver la espada Alexandria.- ordeno mi abuelo un poco confundida transforme la pluma en contra hielo. Mi abuelo observo con detenimiento la espada pero no me dijo nada. **

**-Abuelo que es lo que está pasando y quienes están tras de mí? – pregunte, por primera vez en mis doce años observe como aquellos que nunca reflejaban nada se volvían más suaves y preocupados. **

**-Alexandria que tanto te enseño Bruner sobre la mitología griega?- pregunto mi abuelo. **

**-Bueno no lo recuerdo pero si hay algo que me complica la vida es la clase de latín y su concurso cuando no se pronunciar correctamente algo.- respondí distraída mirando atreves de la ventana del auto observar un hombre de una belleza increíble poseía ojos verdes, con tonos platas cabello negro hasta los hombros, rostro perfecto y un cuerpo escultural no pude evitar un suspiro daba gracias que el auto fuera polarizado lo incomodo el tipo parecía estar mirándome con una sonrisa de lado aun con los vidrios polarizados lo que me hizo sentirme nerviosa. **

-Te encontraste con el Sr. Caos? – pregunto Zeus estupefacto e incrédulo.

-En ese entonces no sabía que era Caos y que iba poner mi vida en completo desorden.- gruño Alex.

-Entonces Caos es hermoso Alex? – pregunto Thalía con burla provocando que Alex se sonrojara y observara la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

**Suspire aliviada cuando salimos de aquella avenida aunque tenía el presentimiento que mi vida solo iba a empeorar después de mirar a ese sujeto. Y no me equivoque una vez llegamos a casa en la sala de estar estaba la mujer que se supone es mi madre a la que solo había conocido por fotografías. Cabello rubio, ojos azules y grises una mezcla extraña cuerpo de reloj de arena y mirada fría como cualquier Romanoff. **

**-Que hace esa mujer aquí abuelo?- pregunté en un susurro bajo. **

**-Ella quería conocerte Alexandria al fin y al cabo es tu madre.- respondió mi abuelo mi madre si es que se le puede llamar asi no había notado vuestra presencia. **

**-Pues valla madre la que tengo solo espero que no venga con intenciones de que la perdone porque no lo hare.- dije de manera seca mi abuelo solo suspiro. **

-¡No conocías a tu madre¡- dijo sorprendido y molesto Teseo el resto solo la miro con pesar.

-Vasilisa me dejo bajo la protección y tutela de mi abuelo después de que nací al parecer una hija no formaba parte de su vida para ella no soy más que un error.- dijo Alex , Teseo se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba sentada para tomarla en brazos y llevarla donde estaban sentados él, Tritón y Orión. El resto de los semidioses observo con envidia a las hijas de Poseidón después de todo, ellas a diferencia del resto tienen una mejor relación con su padre piadoso y sus hermanos.

**-Vasilisa espera que estuvieras aquí más tarde.- dijo mi abuelo Vasilisa solo me observo por un momento para posar sus ojos en mi abuelo. **

**-Me surgió otro asunto después de la cena asi que una vez termine aquí me iré.- respondió ella. **

**-Abuelo bajare cuando la cena este lista.- le dije a mi abuelo antes de dar media vuelta una mano se poso en mi hombro. **

**-Alexandria me gustaría hablar contigo.- Vasilisa o estaba loca o realmente quiere morir mire a mi abuelo al ver su mirada me quedo claro que no saldría de la sala hasta que hablara con ella. **

**-Bien pero que sea rápido porque estoy cansada.- dije de manera seca no quería estar cerca de ella. **

**-Quieres preguntarme algo.- dijo con una voz tranquila e indiferente. **

**-Quien es mi padre y porque me dejaste? – pregunte no me interesaba saber porque me había dejado con mi abuelo. **

**-Tu padre era un hombre amable y gentil muy importante pero el ya estaba casado cuando lo conocí, aun asi me enamore de el tu posees sus cabellos negros y sus ojos verdes aunque los tuyos tiene matices azules en el iris, en cuanto a porque me fui bueno la respuesta es sencilla no estaba preparada para criar a un niño en mis planes no estaba tenerte de no ser por mi padre yo jamás te hubiese tenido.- dijo Vasilisa mirándome a los ojos para ver si me quebraba en llanto pero no lo hice. **

**-La verdad no me sorprende aunque me hubiese gustado conocer a mi padre y preguntarle que vio en ti.- dije de manera cortante caminando hacia el comedor donde se encontraba mi abuelo junto al estaba aquel extraño que vi en la calle cuando veníamos de regreso a casa. Me sentí algo incomoda bajo su mirada no parecía de más de veinte y cinco. **

**-Alexandria acércate voy a presentarte a un viejo estudiante mío.- dijo mi abuelo yo sabía que varios hombres habían acudido a su ayuda por cuestiones de negocios. **

**-Mucho gusto soy Alexandria Romanoff.- me presente el extraño solo me sonrió dejando ver una sonrisa hermosa. **

**-Mucho gusto Srta. Romanoff mi nombre es Admes.- dijo tomando mi mano y dando un beso en el dorso la retire de inmediato el solo sonrió. **

**-Volveré cuando Vasilisa se haya ido abuelo.- el me observo por un momento para luego asentir sabía que estaba molesta. **

**-Ten cuidado Alexandria y lleva esa pluma que te dio Quirón.- dijo mi abuelo yo solo asentí en silencio y al pasar por la sala de estar estaba Vasilisa tomando el té.**

**Salí sin mirarla en ningún momento, la escuche llamarme pero no me detuve, no quería verla ni a ella ni aquel extraño. **

-Bien aquí termina la lectura.- dijo Orión para ese punto todos estaban a punto de mirar con pena a la hija de Poseidón.

-No necesito su lastima mi abuelo a pesar que fue de carácter frio me dio todo lo que necesitaba jamás necesite a mi madre.- dijo Alex con indiferencia.

Realmente no te importa tu madre? - Frank preguntó con incredulidad.

-Jamás la he visto como mi madre esa mujer ni siquiera merece mi respeto.- dijo Alex sentada en el regazo de Tritón que le sonreía con burla ah, Apollo que estaba celoso, Lee no era muy diferente pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-Quien lee el siguiente capítulo?- pregunto Orión.

-Yo leeré pásame el libro Orión.- dijo Poseidón con un suspiro. – **Mi madre me enseña pelea de toros **el capitulo es de la vida de Percy.- leyó Poseidón pálido.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo **_

_**Dejen un comentario sobre como les gustaria que siguiera la historia. **_


	5. Grover pierde sus pantalones

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

_**Pareja **__**secundaria**__**: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mil gracias a: **_

_**La otaku que lee libros**_

_**Helene Mcfly: jajaja touche aunque quien no quiere consolar a Apollo y n te preocupes Leo también tendrá su enamorada. **_

_**Brujaflu: mil gracias por el review y tratare de ser menos cruel con Apollo mas o menos. **_

_** .Potter.**_

_**Bel Potter**_

_**DarkDeath000**_

_**Dianastyles11 **_

_**Lyssi1308 **_

_**LuNnAaPoTtEr**_

_**RiderJacksonPotter**_

_**ToryCrzy**_

_**Yinu25 **_

_**Andreapotter97**_

_**Andreapotterjackson**_

_**Annabeth17 **_

_**Loliba**_

_**Lunatica2012**_

_**Tamar Taisho **_

_**Y al resto de los lectores que tienen la historia marcada como favorita y la siguen.**_

_**Espero que este año sea muy productivo para vosotros y que los destinos sean amables y les sonrían. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**Grover pierde sus pantalones. Y Hermes descubre que su hijo es el ladrón del rayo. **_

-Padre te importaría si tomamos otro receso quiero hablar con mi hijo.- pidió Hermes mirando a las hijas de Poseidón quienes asintieron a la pregunta sin formular.

-De acuerdo pero date prisa Hermes recuerda que son varios libros.-ordeno Zeus el resto solo ignoro al Sr. de los cielos.

-Luka sígueme.- ordeno Hermes.

Luke siguió a su padre hasta su templo. La primera impresión que tuvo Luke del templo, era la de que había entrado en una oficina de correos. Una oficina de correros del tamaño del Coliseo Romano.

"Dios de los mensajeros" pensó Luke, mientras su padre le hacía señas para que se sentara en un sillón.

Después de que Luke se sentara, Hermes hizo lo mismo con otro sillón, y fijo su mirada sobre la de su hijo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Hermes.

-Eh... Bien, supongo -dijo Luke, algo confuso. "¿A qué viene está preocupación repentina?" pensó el chico.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué la mayoría de los semidioses de la sala te miran con odio? -preguntó está vez el dios.

-La verdad es que si pero no puedo decírtelo -reconoció Luke. Y Hermes suspiro.

-¿Qué hiciste el solsticio de invierno? -Tercera pregunta de Hermes. Luke ya se sentía como en un interrogatorio.

-Ya te lo dije padre no puedo decírtelo -respondió el chico incómodamente, intentando no pensar en el rayo y todo lo que había hecho. Pero Hermes fijó su mirada con la de su hijo, y la visión del rayo maestro de su padre le sacudió algo dentro de él.

-No... No puede ser -dijo Hermes, mirando a su hijo en shock-. Dime que no robaste el rayo, dímelo.

Luke bajó la vista.

-No puedo decírtelo -susurró Luke de nuevo.

Entonces, para sorpresa del hijo del dios de los viajeros, fue atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que Hermes le dio. Tras varios minutos, Hermes separó a su hijo y lo miró, agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! -le espetó el dios con miedo en sus ojos-. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Zeus te hará en cuanto se entere?! ¡Te matara! -le gritó.

-¡Lo sé! -espetó Luke-. Sé que Zeus me matara ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero de nuevo no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto -chilló.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Hermes.

-¡Porqué ya estaba harto! -gritó Luke-. ¡Harto de que nos usaran como marionetas! ¡Harto de que la cabaña de Hermes estaba siempre llena, sólo porqué vosotros no reconocéis a vuestros hijos! ¡Harto de que los hijos de los dioses menores se tengan que quedar en nuestra cabaña porqué sus padres no tienes cabañas ni reconocimiento! ¡Harto de que me abandonaras con mi madre, que estaba loca! ¡De que nunca te preocupases por mí! -acabó de gritar. Rápidamente, Luke salió corriendo del templo, dejando a un Hermes completamente sorprendido parado en mitad del lugar.

Luego, el dios de los mensajeros, salió del templo, lentamente.

Nada más irse Luke con Hermes; Annabeth aprovechó y sé llevó a su novio a los jardines.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de las Parcas? -le preguntó, nada más estar instalados debajo de la sombra de un árbol, junto a un estanque.

-No quería preocuparte -respondió Nico, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo rubio de su novia-. Además, no se referían a Percy.

-Entonces, ¿a quién?

-A Luke eso fue lo que me dijo Percy -respondió Nico con voz grave. Annabeth se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Pobre Luke -susurró, ocultando su cara en el pecho de Nico. Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que finalmente Thalía fue a buscarlos para leer el nuevo capítulo.

-De acuerdo, empezare a leer -dijo Poseidón, cuando todos se instalaron en sus sitios- **Inesperadamente Grover pierde sus pantalones. **–Sátiro juro que voy a castrarte si le haces algo pervertido a mi hija te mato quedo claro.

-Ewww Papá no Grover es mi mejor amigo además no es mi tipo sin ofender niño cabra.- dijo Percy mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-No pudiste buscar un título mejor -murmuró Grover.

**Confesión: **

-Creo que una vez le fui infiel Apollo.- dijo Alex, Apollo la miro de manera fría.

-Perdí varias cartas mitomagic de Nico.- dijo Bianca Nico solo la miro incrédulo y en estado de shock sus preciadas cartas.

**Abandoné a Grover tan pronto como estuvimos en la Terminal de autobuses.**

Annabeth golpeó a Percy en el hombro.

-Idiota -dijo.

**Ya sé, ya sé. Fue grosero.**

-Muy grosero -dijo Hera.

**Pero Grover me estaba asustando, mirándome como si fuese mujer muerta murmurando "¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser sexto grado?"**

-Grover -suspiró Thalía-. Eso que ocurrió no fue tu culpa.

**Como sea fue molesto, la vejiga de Grover entró en acción, por eso no me sorprendió, tan pronto como nos bajamos del autobús, que me hiciera prometerle que esperaría por él, y luego zigzagueó por los baños. En lugar de esperar, tomé mi chaqueta, salí y tomé el primer taxi hacia el centro.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Hermes-. Espérate a que se vaya para poder escapar.

— **Este ciento cuatro y la primera – le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Perdéis el tiempo. Ya no vivo ahí -aclaró Percy, sonriendo ante la mueca que hicieron los hermanos, mientras Katie negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

**Algo acerca de mi madre, antes de que la conozcan.**

-Qué es la mejor del mundo -declararon Thalía y Nico a la vez, mientras Percy les sonreía.

-Es una mujer muy dulce.- dijeron Alex, Annabeth y Lee.

**Su nombre es Sally Jackson y es la mejor persona del mundo,**

-Lo es -afirmaron los que la conocían.

**Lo que prueba mi teoría de que las mejores personas tienen la peor suerte.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca ante eso y siguió con la lectura.

**Sus padres murieron al estrellarse su avión,**

Todos miraron a Zeus de reojo.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué no sé si fui yo! -exclamó el dios. Todos soltaron un bufido de incredulidad.

**Cuando ella tenía cinco años, y fue criada por su tío a quien no le importaba mucho. Ella quería ser novelista, así que paso la preparatoria trabajando para ahorrar dinero para la universidad con un buen programa de escritura y creatividad.**

Atenea miró el libro con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo pudo alguien inteligente acabar contigo? -le preguntó a Poseidón.

-¿Y cómo puede alguien enamorarse de ti? -contraatacó el dios de los mares. Los hijos de Poseidón soltaron un silbido.

**Después su tío enfermó de cáncer y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en su último año para cuidarlo. Después de que él muriera, ella se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin un diploma.**

-No tendría que haberse quedado sin su diploma -suspiró Atenea con una mueca.

**Lo único bueno que le pudo pasar fue conocer a mi papá.**

-Eso no es bueno, sino malo -dijo Hades, mientras Poseidón le sacaba la lengua; dejando a Jasón, Hazel y Frank algo sorprendidos; ya que siempre habían oído historias de que Poseidón o Neptuno era alguien de mal carácter.

**No tengo recuerdos sobre él. Ella sólo me dijo que era rico e importante, y que su relación era un secreto. Un día, él tuvo que partir en un viaje a través del Atlántico, y jamás volvió.**  
**Se perdió en el mar, decía mamá. No murió. Sólo se perdió en el mar.**

-Le dijo una mentira usando la verdad -dijo Chris, sorprendido.

**Ella hacía trabajos pesados, tomaba clases nocturnas para obtener su diploma de preparatoria, y me criaba por su cuenta. Nunca se quejó o enojó. Ni una sola vez. Pero yo sabía que no era una chica tranquila.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del año -bufó Rachel.

-Tú crees.- dijo Annabeth.

**Finalmente, se casó con Gabe Ugliano, quien fue simpático los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocimos, y después mostró su verdadera cara de imbécil de primera.**

-Me sorprende de que fuera simpático más de un segundo -dijo Grover.

-A mí también -reconoció Percy.

**Cuando era pequeña, lo apodé "Oloroso Gabe". Lo siento pero es verdad. El tipo apestaba a pizza rancia y calzoncillos de gimnasio.**

-Creo que voy a vomitar -dijo Afrodita, haciendo una mueca.

**Entre los dos, le hicimos difícil la vida a mi mamá. La forma en que el Oloroso Gabe la trataba, la forma en que nos llevábamos…**

Poseidón, Tritón, Teseo y Orión hicieron una mueca. Más le valía a ese mortal no hacerles daño.

**Bien, cuando llego a casa es un buen ejemplo.**  
**Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento, esperando que mamá ya hubiese regresado del trabajo. En su lugar, el oloroso Gabe estaba en la sala, jugando póker con sus amigos. La televisión estaba en ESPN. Papas fritas y latas de cerveza estaban tiradas por todos lados de la alfombra.**

-Eso es asqueroso -dijo Silena, mirando a Percy con simpatía.

**A penas me miró y sin quitarse su cigarro dijo:**  
**—Así que estás en casa.**  
**— ¿Dónde está mamá?**  
**—Trabajando – dijo - ¿Tienes dinero?**

-¡Ella no tiene que darte dinero! -gruñó Poseidón y sus hijos.

**Era todo. Ningún: Bienvenido a casa, que bueno verte, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en los últimos seis meses?**  
**Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos con ropa de tienda barata.**

-Eso es un insulto a las morsas -dijo Hazel. Frank, para respaldar las palabras de su novia, se convirtió en una morsa, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? -le preguntó Bianca, cuando Frank volvió a transformarse.

-También soy descendiente de Poseidón -contestó el chico. Percy, Alex, Teseo y Orión se cruzaron de brazos, enfurruñados y con unos lindos pucheros.

-¿Por qué no tenemos eso? -dijeron los cuatro. Tritón se preguntaba como termino siendo el hermano mayor de esos inmaduros.

**Tenía cerca de tres cabellos en su cabeza, todos relamidos sobre su cuero cabelludo, como si eso lo hiciera verse guapo o algo así.**

-Es completamente imposible de que esa cosa se vea alguna vez bien -comentó Afrodita.

**Él manejaba Electrónicos Mega – Mart en Queens, pero se la pasaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No entiendo por qué aun no lo han despedido. Se ha mantenido coleccionando sus cheques de pago, gastando el dinero en comprar cigarros que me hacen sentir nauseas, y en cerveza, por supuesto. Siempre cerveza. Cada que estaba en casa, esperaba que sustentara su fondo de apuestas. Lo llamaba nuestro "trato de chicos". En otras palabras, si le decía a mamá, él me golpearía.**

Poseidón dejó de leer. La sala se sumió en un silencio aterrador. Percy se encogió en su sitio. Un ligero temblor, que iba subiendo de magnitud, recorrió el lugar. Poseidón sujetaba su tridente con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y causaba temblores por todo el Olimpo.

-Ese... maldito... bastardo... ¿cómo... se... atreve a... tocar... a mí... hija? -farfulló, brillando con más intensidad. Entonces sintió una suave mano, y vio que Deméter se había sentado a su lado.

-Tranquilo -le susurró-. Fíjate. Percy está aquí. Está viva -dijo la diosa. Poseidón dejó de brillar y los temblores cesaron.

-Gracias -le susurró Poseidón, sujetando la mano de Deméter-observando que sus hijos sobre todo Alex estaba por matar a alguien.

—**No tengo – le dije.**  
**Levantó una de sus grasientas cejas.**  
**Gabe podría oler el dinero como un perro de cacería a la sangre, lo que era sorprendente, dado que su propio olor debería haber cubierto todo.**

Atenea levantó una ceja. Empezaba a entender la razón de porqué Sally Jackson se había casado con ese sujeto.

—**Tomaste un taxi desde la estación de autobuses – dijo – Probablemente pagaste con uno de veinte. Tienes seis, siete dólares de cambio. Alguien que espera vivir bajo este techo, debería tener su propio peso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto Eddie?**

-No, no lo estás -dijo Nico.

**Eddie, el intendente del edificio me miró con un poco de simpatía – Vamos Gabe – dijo – la chica acaba de llegar.**  
**— ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – repitió Gabe.**  
**Eddie miro con el ceño fruncido su tazón de pretzels. Los otros dos tipos pasaron gas en armonía.**  
**—Está bien – dije. Saqué unos dólares de mi bolsillo y los arrojé sobre la mesa – espero que pierdas**  
**— ¡Tus calificaciones llegaron, cerebrito! – gritó tras de mí – ¡Yo no actuaría tan petulante!**

-Y tú tampoco -gruñó Hermes.

**Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, aunque en realidad no lo era. Durante los meses de escuela, era el "estudio" de Gabe. Él no estudiaba nada allí, salvo viejas revistas de autos, pero amaba empujar mis cosas al armario, dejar sus botas fangosas en mi alféizar, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hacer que el lugar oliera a su asquerosa colonia, cigarros y cerveza rancia.**

-Ese tipo es realmente asqueroso -gruñó Piper.

-Más te vale que le des el castigo más cruel que se te ocurra a ese sujeto en cuanto muera, tío Hades -le dijo Artemisa, quien le estaba cogiendo cariño a su primita.

**Dejé mi chaqueta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Sarcasmo, dulce, dulce sarcasmo -dijo Leo con una sonrisa. El resto solo se rio.

**El olor de Gabe era casi tan malo como las pesadillas acerca del señor Dods, o el sonido de esa vieja mujer al cortar el estambre.**  
**Tan pronto como pensé en ello, sentí débiles las piernas. Recordé la mirada de pánico de Grover – como me hizo prometer que no volvería a casa sin él.**

-Pudiste cumplirlo -gruñó Katie.

**Un escalofrío repentino me atravesó. Sentí como si alguien – algo – estuviese mirándome en ese instante, quizás marcando su camino hasta las escaleras, con sus largas y horribles garras.**

-Por favor, que no haya nada -suplicó Annabeth.

**Luego escuche la voz de mi mamá - ¿Percy?**

-¿Confundiste a tu madre... -comenzó Travis, riéndose.

-... con un monstruo? -acabó Connor. Percy se sonrojó. Alex, Thalia y Nico la miraron mal.

**Abrió la puerta de la habitación y mis miedos se esfumaron.**

-Awwww -dijeron las chicas, mientras Ares rodaba los ojos.

**Mi mamá puede hacerme sentir bien con tan sólo entrar en la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron y cambiaron de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha. Tiene algunas canas mezcladas con su largo cabello café, pero nunca he pensado en ella como vieja.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Cuando me mira, es como si viese todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, ninguna mala. Nunca la he escuchado alzar la voz o decir una mala palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

-Es una buena mujer -le susurró Deméter, feliz de que el amor de su vida (porqué era así, Deméter estaba completamente enamorada de Poseidón desde hacía eones) fuera feliz.

—**Oh Percy – me abrazó fuerte – No puedo creerlo. Creciste desde la navidad.**

-Pues yo la veo igual de enana -dijo Clarisse con una sonrisa burlona.

**Su uniforme rojo, azul y blanco de "Sweet on América", olía como a las mejores cosas en el mundo: chocolate, licor, **

-Eh querida Percy pasas mucho tiempo con Dionisio si piensas que el licor es una de las mejores cosas del mundo.- dijo Hermes

**Y todas las otras cosas que ella vendía en la dulcería en Grand Central. Me había traído una bolsa de muestras gratis, como hacía siempre que estaba en casa.**

Annabeth, Grover, Thalía, Alex y Nico sonrieron con añoranza. Sally solía darles cosas cuando iban a su casa.

**Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras comía unas agridulces tiras de mora azul, ella paso su mano por mi cabello exigiendo saber todo lo que no había puesto en mis cartas. No mencionó nada acerca de mi expulsión.**

-Normal -dijo Chris-. La expulsión es algo básico de los semidioses.

**No parecía importarle. ¿Pero estaba bien? ¿Su pequeña niña estaba haciendo bien las cosas?**  
**Le dije que me estaba asfixiando, que me dejara y esas cosas, pero la verdad, pero la verdad estaba muy, muy emocionada de verla.**

Las diosas sonrieron a Percy.

**Desde la otra habitación, Gabe gritó - ¡Hey Sally! ¿Qué tal un poco de dip de frijoles?**  
**Rechiné los dientes.**  
**Mi mamá es la mejor dama del mundo. Debería estar casada con un millonario y no con un imbécil como Gabe.**

-Por lo menos está ahora casada con Paul -dijo Rachel, sonriendo a Percy, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Afrodita frunció el ceño, tenía la sospecha de que entre esas dos había habido algo.

**Por su bien, he intentado sonar optimista acerca de mis últimos días en la Academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba deprimida por la expulsión. Esta vez había durado casi todo el año. Había hecho algunos amigos nuevos. Me fue bien en latín.**

-Es gracioso pensar que a un griego se le dé bien el latín aunque Percy y Alex siempre demostraron ser buenas en ello -comentó Luke.

**Y honestamente, las peleas no habían sido tan malas como había dicho el director. Me gustaba la Academia Yancy. En verdad me gustaba. Me esforcé durante el año, que casi me convencí. Había empezado mal, pensando en Grover y el señor Brunner. Incluso Nancy Bobofit de pronto no pareció tan mala.**

**Hasta ese viaje al museo…**  
**— ¿Qué? – me preguntó mamá. Sus ojos penetraban mi mente, tratando de sacar los secretos. - ¿Algo te asusta?**  
**—No mamá.**

-No está bien que le mientas a tu madre -le regaño Hestia. Percy asintió, tímidamente.

**Me sentía mal mintiendo, quería contarle acerca del señor Dods y las tres ancianas con el estambre, pero creí que sonaría estúpido.**

-No lo sería -dijo Thalía-. Sally conoce todo este mundo.

-En ese momento no lo sabía -dijo Percy molesta al parecer habían olvidado que ella ni si quiera sabía que existían dioses en esa época.

**Ella frunció los labios. Sabía que no le estaba contando todo, pero no me presionó.**  
**—Tengo una sorpresa para ti – me dijo – Iremos a la playa.**

Poseidón, Tritón, Percy, Alex, Teseo y Orión sonrieron.

**Abrí mucho los ojos - ¿Montauk?**  
**—Tres noches, misma cabaña**  
**— ¿Cuando?**  
**Ella sonrió – Tan pronto como me cambie-**  
**No podía creerlo. Mi mamá y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los dos veranos pasados, porque Gabe había dicho que no había suficiente dinero.**  
**Gabe apareció en el marco de la puerta y gruñó - Dip de fríjol Sally, ¿no me escuchaste?**  
**Quería golpearlo,**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares, Clarisse y Frank. Todos miraron a éste último con sorpresa-. ¿Qué? Sé lo está mereciendo.

**Pero me encontré con la mirada de mi madre y entendí que me ofrecía un trato: se amable con Gabe sólo un poco más. Sólo hasta que estuviese lista para ir a Montauk. Luego nos iríamos de allí.**

-Por favor -dijo Annabeth.

—**Estaba por ir, cariño – le dijo a Gabe – sólo estábamos hablando del viaje.**

**Los ojos de Gabe se entrecerraron. – ¿El viaje? ¿Estabas hablando en serio respecto a eso?**  
**—Lo sabía – refunfuñé – no nos dejara ir.**  
**—Claro que lo hará – dijo mamá firmemente – Tu padrastro sólo se preocupa por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además – agregó - Gabriel no tendrá que conformarse sólo con dip fríjol, le haré lo suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Guacamole. Crema agria. Las sobras.**

-Chantaje -dijo Hermes, sorprendido-. Me encanta su método.

**Gabe se suavizó un poco.**

– **Este dinero para el viaje… saldrá de lo que gastas en ropa ¿verdad?**

-¿Qué? -chilló Afrodita-. ¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con la ropa!

—**Si cariño – le contesto mamá**  
**—Y no usarás mi carro salvo para ir y regresar**  
**—Tendremos cuidado**  
**Gabe rascó su barba partida. – Quizá si te apresuras con esa botana y si el chico se disculpa por interrumpir mi juego de póker.**  
**Quizá si te golpeo en tu punto débil – pensé – y te hago cantar como soprano por una semana.**

-Dime que lo hiciste -suplicó Perseo.

-No pude al final -dijo Percy.

-Que mal hubiese sido divertido.- dijeron Alex y Hermes ambos se miraron para luego sonreírse mutuamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. El resto solo pensó que no debían dejarlos juntos de lo contrario el Olimpo sería un desastre al igual que el campamento.

**Pero la mirada de mamá me advirtió sobre molestarlo.**  
**¿Por qué lo defendía? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**  
**—Lo siento – dije – de veras lo siento, por interrumpir tu tan importante juego de póker. Por favor regresa ya mismo.**

-En serio Percy amo tu sarcasmo.- dijo Leo.

**Gabe cerró más los ojos. Su pequeño cerebro intentaba encontrar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.**

-Suerte que no se esforzó mucho -dijo Percy-, sino aún estaríamos ahí.

—**Si, como sea – declaro.**  
**Y volvió a su juego.**  
**—Gracias Percy – me dijo mamá – cuando hayamos llegado a Montauk, seguiremos hablando acerca de… lo que sea que no me hayas dicho ¿está bien? Por un momento, pensé ver ansiedad en su mirada – el mismo miedo que pensé ver en Grover durante el viaje en autobús – como si mamá también sintiera algo extraño en el aire.**

Todos se estremecieron.

**Pero su sonrisa volvió, y pensé que estaba equivocado. Revolvió mi cabello y se fue a hacer la botana de Gabe.**  
**Una hora después estábamos listos para irnos.**

-Por fin -dijeron los Stoll.

**Gabe tomo un descanso lo suficientemente grande de su juego para verme llevar las maletas de mamá al auto.**

-Podría ayudarle -dijo Aquiles quien se había mantenido en silencio analizando a las dos hijas de Poseidón.

**Se mantuvo quejándose y lloriqueando acerca de extrañar la comida de mamá – y más importante aún, su Camaro 78 - por el fin de semana.**  
**—Ni un rasguño al carro, cerebrito – me advirtió mientras llevaba la última maleta – ni un pequeño rasguño.**

-Ella no va a conducirlo, sólo tiene doce años-dijo Poseidón.

**Como si yo fuese a manejar, tenía solo doce años.**

Padre e hija se sonrieron.

**Pero eso no le importaba a Gabe. Si una gaviota ensuciaba la pintura, encontraría la manera de culparme.**

-Más le vale que no -gruñó Annabeth, abrazando a su mejor amiga de forma protectora. Will suspiro un poco molesto Annabeth siempre interrumpía su momento con Percy daba gracias de que Alex la alejara de la cabina 3 cuando estaba con Percy en ella.

**Viéndolo regresar al apartamento, me enojé tanto que hice algo que no me puedo explicar. Mientras Gabe alcanzaba el umbral de la puerta, hice el gesto con la mano que le vi hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto de escudo protector, una mano con garras sobre mi corazón, a continuación, un movimiento de empuje tras Gabe. La puerta se cerró tan duramente golpeándole en el trasero y le envió volando por la escalera como si él hubiera sido disparado desde un cañón.**

La sala se quedó en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Eso estuvo genial -dijo Jasón, con una sonrisa.

**Tal vez fue sólo el viento, o algún extraño accidente con las bisagras, pero yo no permanecería el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.**

-Bien hecho -dijo Connor.

-Jamás te quedes en la escena del crimen.- asintió Travis.

**Me metí en el Cámara y le dije a mi madre que hiciera lo mismo.**  
**Nuestra cabaña de alquiler estaba en la costa sur, cerca de la punta de Long Island.**

Los griegos sonrieron.

**Fue un pequeño pastel cuadrado con cortinas desgastadas, medio hundido en las dunas. Había siempre arena en las sábanas, y arañas en la alacena,**

Atenea y Annabeth se estremecieron.

**Y la mayoría del tiempo el mar era demasiado frío para nadar en él.**  
**Amaba el lugar.**

-Igual -dijo Rachel, recordando el día que paso con Percy en la playa. El día que la había besado.

Alex soltó una risita ella sabía lo que había sucedido en esa cabaña al igual que Nico. Will también lo sabía y no le hacía gracia que una chica casi le quitara a su novia.

**Íbamos allí desde que era bebé. Mi mamá había ido aún más. Nunca lo dijo con exactitud, pero sé por qué la playa es tan especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Poseidón sonrió.

**Conforme nos acercábamos a Montauk, parecía volverse más joven, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecían de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**  
**Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos todas las ventanas de la cabaña e hicimos la limpieza de rutina. Caminamos en la playa, alimentados de frituras de maíz azul a las gaviotas, los remojamos en gelatina de frijoles azules, caramelo azul de agua salada y todas las otras muestras gratis que mi mamá había traído de trabajo.**

-¿Qué pasa con la comida azul? -preguntó Zeus.

**Creo que debí explicar la comida azul.**

Zeus levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

**Verán, una vez Gabe le dijo a mamá que no había tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que a la vez parecía realmente una cosa pequeña. Pero desde entonces, mi mamá se dedicó a comer azul. Horneó pasteles de cumpleaños azules. Preparaba smoothies de mora azul. Compraba tostadas azules y llevaba a casa dulces azules de la tienda. Esto – junto a su apellido de soltera, Jackson, en vez de llamarse Sra. Ugliano – probaba que no estaba totalmente consumida por Gabe. Ella tenía su lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Percy, tu eres toda rebelde y no sólo un lado al que Alex lo que en ocasiones es una molestia -les dijo Grover con una sonrisa. Ambas hermanas bufaron indignadas.

**Cuando oscureció, hicimos una fogata. Asamos hot dogs y malvaviscos.**

Algunos sé relamieron, y otros sonrieron al recordar las fogatas que hacían en el Campamento Mestizo.

**Mamá me contaba historias de cuando era niña, antes de que sus padres muriesen en el accidente. Me contaba acerca de los libros que quería escribir, cuando tuviese suficiente dinero para renunciar a la tienda de dulces.**

Atenea decidió que ayudaría a Sally. Sé la veía una buena mujer.

**Eventualmente, me ponía nerviosa por preguntar aquello que siempre venía a mi mente cuando íbamos a Montauk – mi padre. Los ojos de mamá se volvieron misteriosos. Supuse que me diría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero nunca me cansaba de escucharlas.**  
**—Él era simpático Percy – decía – Alto, guapo y poderoso. Pero también amable.**

Deméter asintió a todo lo que Sally decía.

**Tú tienes su cabello negro, lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes también.**

-Es cierto -comentó Orión-. Percy y Alex se parecen más a papá que nosotros bueno más Percy ella parece una versión fémina de él.

-Cierto -corroboró Teseo.

**Mamá terminó el fríjol de jalea azul de su bolsa de dulces. – Desearía que pudiera verte, Percy. Estaría muy orgulloso.**

-Lo estoy -confirmó Poseidón-. De todos mis hijos.

Tritón, Percy, Alex, Teseo y Orión sonrieron a su padre, mientras que el resto de semidioses los miraba con algo de envidia, sobretodo Luke.

**Me pregunté como ella podía decir eso. ¿Qué había de grandioso en mí? Un chico con dislexia e hiperactivo, con una B+ en su boleta, expulsada de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

— **¿Qué edad tenía? – Pregunte – quiero decir… ¿Cuándo se fue?**

**Miro las llamas. —Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**  
**—Pero… me conoció de bebé.**  
**—No cariño.**

-En realidad si -dijo Percy con una sonrisa-. Papá me dijo una vez, que cuando era pequeña, fue a verme una noche.

Poseidón sonrió a su hija, y Zeus frunció el ceño. Él había dejado muy claro que estaba completamente prohibido el contacto con sus hijos.

Alex aparto la mirada porque sabía que su padre jamás había hecho eso por ella.

**Supo que estaba esperando un bebé, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que irse antes de que nacieras.**  
**Traté de reemplazarlo con el algo de que parecía recordar... algo acerca de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa.**  
**Siempre asumí que me había conocido de bebé. Mamá nunca lo había dicho, y aun así, sentía que era verdad. Ahora que me había dicho que nunca me había visto…**

-Mentira -canturreó la sala.

**Sentí coraje hacia mi padre. Quizá era estúpido, pero me molestaba que se fuera en ese viaje por el océano, y no tuviese las agallas de casarse con mi mamá. Nos abandonó, y ahora estábamos atrapadas con el Oloroso Gabe.**

-Ojala hubiera podido ayudaros, pero es imposible -suspiró Poseidón.

-Lo sé, papá -dijo Percy, sonriéndole a su padre sobre la cabeza de Will.

— **¿Vas a alejarme de nuevo? – Le pregunté - ¿A otra aburrida escuela?**

-Percy, no seas tan dura -dijo Katie.

**Quitó un malvavisco del fuego.**  
**—No lo sé, cariño – Su voz sonaba dura – Creo… creo que tendré que hacer algo.**  
**— ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? – me arrepentí tan pronto lo había dicho.**

-Más te vale -gruñó Thalía.

**Los ojos de mamá se humedecieron. Me tomó una mano, y el sujeto con fuerza.**  
**– Oh, Percy no. Yo – yo tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que mandarte lejos.**  
**Sus palabras me recordaron lo que es señor Brunner había dicho – que lo mejor para mí era dejar Yancy.**  
**—Porque no soy normal – dije.**

-Muy bien, Sesos de algas. Tardaste doce años en darte cuenta -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa burlona. Percy hizo un puchero, y Will le dio un beso.

—**Lo dices como si fueses algo malo, Percy. Pero me doy cuenta de cuán importante eres. Pensé que la Academia Yancy estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Pensé que finalmente estarías a salvo**  
**— ¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los tarados de mis hermanos -dijo Poseidón.

-¡EH! -dijeron los dos mencionados.

**Me miró a los ojos, y varios recuerdos me inundaron – todas las extrañas y espantosas cosas que me habían pasado, algunas de las que había tratado de olvidar.**  
**Durante el tercer grado, un hombre en un abrigo negro me había acechado en el patio de recreo. Cuando los profesores trataron de llamar a la policía, se fue aullando, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo su sombrero de ala ancha, el hombre tenía un solo ojo, justo en el medio de su cabeza.**

-Un cíclope -susurró Luke con algo de resentimiento al recordar que por culpa de un cíclope, Thalía había muerto.

**Antes de eso – un recuerdo aún más lejano. Estaba en preescolar y un profesor me puso accidentalmente bajo una manta para dormir en una cuna en la que había una serpiente.**

Todos miraron a Hera.

-Os puedo asegurar que no fui yo -dijo la diosa-. Yo sólo molesto a los hijos de mi marido.

Perseo hizo una mueca.

**Mi mamá gritó cuando fue a recogerme y me había encontrado jugando con una cuerda escamosa, que de alguna manera había**  
**logrado estrangular a muerte con mis manos de niña.**

-Increíble -dijo Frank. Todos asintieron.

Zeus bufó. Su hijo Heracles había hecho lo mismo cuando era niño. El resto solo rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que estaba siendo su hermano/padre/tío/abuelo.

**En cada escuela, algo extraño había pasado, algo inseguro, y yo era forzada a cambiarme.**  
**Sabía que debía decirle a mi mamá sobre las viejas damas en el puesto de fruta, y de la señora Dods en el museo, acerca de mi extraña alucinación de que había hecho polvo a mi profesor de matemáticas con una espada.**

-Eso es -dijo Hazel.

**Pero no podía obligarme a hacerlo. Tuve el extraño presentimiento de que esas noticias terminarían con nuestro pequeño viaje a Montauk, y no quería eso.**

Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Percy -dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza la terquedad de su amiga. Will observo a su novia con cierta molestia.

—**He tratado de mantenerte lo más cerca que he podido – me dijo – Me dijeron que fue un error. Pero sólo hay una opinión, Percy – el lugar al que tu padre quiso mandarte. Y yo sólo… sólo no podía hacerlo.**  
**— ¿Mi padre quiso mandarme a una escuela especial?**  
**—No a una escuela – dijo suavemente – a un campamento de verano.**  
**Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre – quien no se había quedado lo suficiente como para verme nacer – había hablado con mi madre acerca de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

-Porqué me quería cerca -susurró Percy. Sólo Will la escuchó.

—**Lo siento, Percy – dijo, mirándome a los ojos – Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo, yo no podía mandarte a ese lugar. Hubiera significado decirte adiós para bien.**  
**— ¿Para bien? Pero si es sólo un campamento de verano…**

-Para nosotros es más que un simple campamento -dijo Chris, abrazando a Clarisse.

**Se giró hacia el fuego, y supe por su expresión que si hacía más preguntas empezaría a llorar.**

-Ni se te ocurra hacer llorar a Sally -le amenazó Nico a Percy.

-Tranquilo, que no lo haré -se defendió la chica.

-Más te vale -le dijo está vez Thalía.

**Esa noche tuve un sueño vívido.**  
**Estaba tormentoso en la playa, y dos hermosos animales, un caballo blanco**

-Yo -dijo Poseidón deteniéndose un momento.

**Y un águila dorada,**

-Yo -dijo Zeus.

**Estaban tratando de matarse a la orilla de la playa. El águila se deslizó hacia abajo y destrozó los músculos del caballo con sus enormes talones. El caballo se levantó y pateó las alas del águila. Conforme los animales peleaban, la tierra temblaba, y una monstruosa voz se reía desde algún lugar de la tierra, alentando a los animales a pelear más fuerte.**

Algunos miraron a Hades de reojo.

-No es el tío Hades.- dijo Alex mirando a la nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Apollo aún seguía molesto por la confesión de su novia.

-La risa y la voz del tío Hades puede ser muy fría pero no monstruosa.- respondió Alex, Hades miro a su sobrina con cierto agradecimiento era la primera vez que uno de sus sobrinos lo defendía esta solo le dio una sonrisa.

**Corrí hacia ellos, sabiendo que debía detenerlos para no matarse, pero corría lentamente. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi descender al águila, con el pico dirigido a los ojos del caballo,**

-¡Sí! -exclamó Zeus -¡Ganó yo!

Poseidón comenzó a refunfuñar algo sobre pájaros ahogados y de hermanos pequeños molestos, mientras la sala reía por el infantilismo de ambos dioses.

**Y grité ¡No!**  
**Desperté sobresaltada.**  
**Afuera, realmente estaba tormentoso, la clase de tormenta que arranca árboles y derribaba casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo rayos haciendo luz de día falsa, y olas de veinte pies golpeando las dunas como artillería.**

-En serio ¿qué os pasa a vosotros dos? -preguntó Hades a sus dos hermanos.

-Es el futuro, aún no sabemos lo que pasa -dijo Zeus.

**Con el siguiente trueno, mamá se despertó. Se levantó, con los ojos bien abiertos**  
**y dijo – Huracán.**  
**Supe que era demente. En Long Island nunca se habían visto huracanes al empezar el verano. Pero el océano parecía haberlo olvidado.**

-Más bien dos idiotas lo olvidaron -dijo Hestia, mirando a sus hermanos con molestia.

**Sobre el rugido del viento, oí un sonido distante, un enojado, y torturado sonido que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.**  
**Luego un sonido más cercano, como maletas en la arena. Una voz desesperada – alguien gritando, tocando la puerta de nuestra cabaña.**  
**Mi madre se levantó de la cama en su ropa de dormir y fue a abrir la puerta. Grover estaba parado en el marco de la puerta tras la inmensa lluvia. Pero no era… no era Grover exactamente.**

-¿Cómo que no era Grover? -preguntó Leo, confuso.

—**Toda la noche buscando – murmuró - ¿Qué estabas pensando?**

-Grover, Grover, Grover - dijo Thalia.

-Sabes perfectamente que Percy nunca piensa a menos claro si trata de Will -acabó Nico, antes de estallar en carcajadas, junto a su prima, y con el resto de la sala, mientras Percy se cruzaba de brazos, enfurruñada y Will le daba un beso para calmarla.

**Mi madre me miró asustada – no por Grover, sino por lo que había ido.**  
**—Percy – dijo, cerrando para hacerse oír sobre la lluvia - ¿Qué paso en la escuela? ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho?**

-Oh, nada -dijo Jasón-. Sólo que ha visto a las Parcas cortar el hilo de su vida.

-En ese momento no sabía lo que eran.- se defendió Percy.

**Estaba helada, viendo a Grover. No entendía lo que estaba viendo.**  
**— ¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi! – Gritó – está tras de mí. ¿No le dijiste?**  
**Estaba demasiado conmocionada para darme cuenta de que había maldecido en griego antiguo, y lo entendí perfectamente.**

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hazel, confusa.

-Nuestra mente está cableada al griego antiguo -explicó Annabeth-. Es como vosotros con el latín.

Hazel le sonrió en agradecimiento.

**Estaba demasiado, sorprendida preguntándome cómo es que Grover había llegado allí por su cuenta en medio de la noche. Porque Grover no tenía puestos sus pantalones - y donde sus piernas deberían… donde sus piernas deberían…**

-¿Qué hay? -preguntaron Leo y los Stoll a la vez, mientras el resto de la sala rodaba los ojos. Tenían a Grover enfrente de ellos.

**Mi mamá me miró con severidad y habló en un tono que nunca había utilizado antes – Percy. ¡Habla ahora!**  
**Yo balbuceaba algo acerca de las damas viejas en el puesto de frutas, y la Sra. Dods, y mi mamá me miró, su rostro palideció a la luz de los relámpagos.**  
**Tomó su bolso, me lanzó mi impermeable, y dijo - Suban al auto, los dos. ¡Ahora!**

-Rápido -suplicó la sala.

**Grover corrió por el Camaro – bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.**  
**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**

-¡Ah! Era eso -dijo Leo, luego se dio cuenta de las piernas peludas de Grover y se sonrojo al no darse cuenta antes de eso.

-Fin del capítulo -informó Poseidón-. ¿A quién le toca?

-Yo leeré esta vez padre.- dijo Tritón tomando el libro. – El título es **Obtengo mi primer beso y empiezo a descubrir mis orígenes paternos** el capítulo es de la vida de Alex.


	6. Obtengo mi primer beso y conosco a Caos

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

_**Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

_**Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

_**Pareja **__**secundaria**__**: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Mil gracias por los reviews, favoritos y fallows se les agradece. **_

_**Pido disculpas por tener las historias abandonas pero mi computadora se arruino y no tiene solución y aun no tengo todo el dinero para comprarme una nueva. **_

_**Que los destinos y los dioses se han amables con vosotros y Hades se apiade de vuestras almas mortales. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"_**Lo que se hace por amor esta más allá del bien y el mal".- Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

"_**El silencio es infinito como el movimiento, no tiene límites. Para mí los limites los pone la palabra".- Marcel Marceau. **_

"_**No existe el bien o el mal solo el poder y aquellos que son demasiado débiles e inútiles para buscarlo".- Lord Voldemort. **_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **_

_**Escena Anterior. **_

_**Grover corrió por el Camaro – bueno no corría exactamente. Él estaba trotando, sacudiendo el peludo trasero, y de repente, su historia acerca de un trastorno muscular en sus piernas tenía sentido para mí. Comprendí cómo podía correr tan rápido y aun así cojeaba al caminar.**__  
__**Porque en donde deberían estar sus pies, no los había. Había pezuñas.**_

_-¡Ah! Era eso -dijo Leo, luego se dio cuenta de las piernas peludas de Grover y se sonrojo al no darse cuenta antes de eso._

_-Fin del capítulo -informó Poseidón-. ¿A quién le toca?_

_-Yo leeré esta vez padre.- dijo Tritón tomando el libro. – El título es __**Obtengo mi primer beso y empiezo a descubrir mis orígenes paternos**__ el capítulo es de la vida de Alex. _

_**Capitulo 6 **_

Poseidón observo a su segunda hija tratando de averiguar que cruzaba por su cabeza pero no pudo averiguar nada, sus ojos solo mostraban frialdad e indiferencia igual que los de Tritón que problemática era su vida tenía dos hijos con personalidad muy similares.

Tritón observo a su hermana menor, el sabia mejor que nadie como era su padre cuando tenía un hijo favorito y Caos se apiade de ellos si no se habían dado cuenta ya quien era el actual hijo favorito, primero Orión y Teseo y ahora Percy.

-¿Alex te encuentras bien?- pregunto Will sacando de sus pensamientos a Tritón y Alex.

-Si solo estaba recordando ciertas cosas no te preocupes.- respondió Alex tranquila.

-¿Estás segura? – pregunto Will de nuevo el sabia mejor que nadie como le afectaba ah Alex el favoritismo de Poseidón hacia Percy y también sabía que ella jamás lo admitiría.

-Si solo estoy recordando a ciertos idiotas de los cuales no quiero hablar no te preocupes.- dijo Alex con un suspiro y Will entendió de quienes estaba hablando ni siquiera Percy que era su hermana sabia las partes más oscuras y crueles de Alex, el sin embargo conocía todas y cada una de las mascaras de la heredera Romanoff.

-De acuerdo puede empezar a leer Sr. Tritón.- pidió Will toda la sala había quedado en silencio observando la conversación sin sentido de Alex y Will no es como si a los implicados les importase realmente.

_**Capitulo 6 Obtengo mi primer beso entre otras cosas.**_

**-En ocasiones odio mi vida, a veces solo en muy pero muy extremadamente raras ocasiones me gustaría ser una chica normal con una familia normal, pero eso no era posible después de todo soy la única heredera de la familia Romanoff, mi único consuelo es la música, el dibujo y los deportes extremos pero el dia de hoy lo único que quiero es practicar un poco de skate. **

-Te gusta el dibujo y la música?- pregunto Teseo interrumpiendo a Tritón que le lanzo una mirada que solo puede describirse como una de esas miradas feas.

-Sip soy muy buena en el dibujo después de todo esa es una de mis mejores habilidades.- respondió Alex con una sonrisa y luego su sonrisa fue borrada al recordar algo que no quería maldita sea su vida y su suerte.

**-Buena confieso que salir de mi casa no fue la mejor opción pero tampoco me apetece regresar sabiendo que la hetaira que tengo por madre sigue en mi casa. **

Los romanos miraron a la hija del dios del mar en shock.

-¿Alguien puede explicarnos que significa hetaira?- cuestiono Teseo mirando a Jasón.

-Hetaira significa puta en latín.

-¿Llamasteis puta a tu madre realmente Alex? –pregunto Thalía algo incrédula.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hombres con los que se acostado no podría llamarla de otra manera además desde mi punto de vista eso es lo que es una hetaira.-respondio Alex sin inmutarse sabia que Artemis se lo tomaría como un insulto pero no podría importarle menos.

**-Probablemente no sepas que significa hetaira y sinceramente a mi no interesa deslumbrarte si quieres saber aprende latín en fin como se ha el punto es que estoy a punto de ser servida como un bocadillo en fin bueno la vida no es siempre justa si no te importa que interrumpa mi corta y miserable historia acerca de mi vida mientras trato de salir con vida hasta llegar al parque donde practico Skate finalmente llegue con vida. **

**-Buenas tardes Sr. White.-salude al portero del parque donde practico skate el Sr. White era un hombre bajo de cabello castaño que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido el tipo era un amor *nótese el sarcasmo*. **

**-Srta. Romanoff el dia de hoy tendrá que practicar con dos personas más dado que no se aviso que vendría no cerré el lugar para que practicara sola.-dijo el Sr. White. **

-¿Espera tu prácticas skate?- pregunto Leo con curiosidad.

-Si ¿Por qué?- respondió/pregunto Alex.

-Bueno por lo general las chicas no practican ese tipo de deportes.- dijo Frank.

-Bueno Percy juega baloncesto y futbol.- dijo Alex, Percy solo asintió recordando el juego que tubo contra los hijos de Hermes.

-Eso es sexy en las chicas.- dijo Leo sonriéndoles con picardía y moviendo las cejas.

**-De acuerdo.- fue lo único que respondí prácticamente este lugar es mi santuario y no me hace ninguna gracia compartirlo con alguien más solo espero que no sean personas molestas al llegar al lugar exacto donde practico mire a dos chicos unos dos años mayores que mi y tengo que admitir que eran jodidamente calientes, ambos de cabellos negros rizados la diferencia sus ojos uno tenía unos ojos que yo estaba muy segura a ver visto en el rostro del amigo de mi abuelo hace poco tiempo, el otro chico tenia ojos azul hielo con destellos rojizos. **

-Mmmm interesante muy interesante.- comento Afrodita mirando con cierta picardía a, Alexla cual solo hizo una mueca ante su suerte.

**-Les importa si practico en este lugar?- pregunte de manera fría y cortes, ambos chicos me quedaron observando por un momento antes de asentir lentamente. **

**-Si adelante soy Orión.- se presento el chico de ojos azules. – El es Alphard.- el otro chico solo sonrió de manera misteriosa e inquietante. **

**-Un placer conocerlos soy Alex.- me presente con una ligera sonrisa. **

**-El placer es nuestro.- murmuro el otro chico su voz era suave baja y aterciopelada. **

**-Ustedes no son de aquí cierto?-pregunte con curiosidad sacando mi Skate del bolso. **

**-Nos acabamos de mudar vivíamos en Grecia y tú?.- pregunto Alphard un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal sentía que algo me observa. **

**-Me mude hace tres años, mi familia es de Rusia naci y crecí en Grecia viví allí hasta que cumplí cuatro años luego me mude a Italia y por ultimo termine aquí.- respondí con una sonrisa ladeada al ver el choque en sus rostros.**

**-Interesante porque te mudaste de Grecia?- pregunto Orión mientras subíamos a la rampa. **

**-Mi abuelo pensó que era lo mejor algo acerca de evitar que mi padre y sus hermanos me encontraran creo.- conteste observando lo lejos que estaba del suelo comencé a maldecir en ruso, griego, latín, ****ingles**** y español. Ambos chicos me observaron sorprendidos. **

**-Una lengua muy afilada no.- dijo Alphard con burla. **

**-La misma que tendrías tú si repentinamente te das cuenta que le tienes cierto miedo a las alturas.- respondí de manera fría y seca. **

-Como demonios te olvidas que le temes a las alturas?.- pregunto Jasón.

-No recordándolo es obvio.- respondió Teseo con sarcasmo sacando sonrisas de Alex, Tritón y Will. Antes de que Jasón pudiera responder al sarcasmo de Teseo una Luz dorada apareció revelando a un hombre alto de cabellos negros ojos rojos.

-De todos los dioses tenían que mandarte a ti.- gimió Alex molesta.

-A estas alturas ya deberías saber que los destinos nos quieren juntos my lady.- respondió el recién llegado con una sonrisa coqueta que fue borrada al ver Tritón que lo fulminaba con la mirada al igual que Poseidón.

-Que haces aquí idiota? –pregunto Alex todos los dioses y semidioses soltaron un jadeo y miraron con temor a Eros después de todo el dios era mucho más temperamental que Afrodita.

-Ya te lo dije mi querida Alexandria los destinos me han enviado.- respondió Eros con una sonrisa disfrutando el tic de molestia en la ceja derecha.

-Eros amor tu a mi no me engañas estas aquí porque quieres algo.- dijo Alex mirando a Eros con molestia de reojo observo como Lee y Apollo tensaban la mandíbula al escuchar la forma en que llamo al dios primordial del amor.

-Bien los destinos me enviaron para que escuche la lectura además necesito hablar contigo a solas.- ronroneo Eros observando con cierta satisfacción el pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Alex, sin impórtale las miradas de los demás tomo a la hija menor de Poseidón y la sentó en su regazo sujetándola fuertemente por la cadera.

-Eros suéltame en este instante.- siseo furiosa Alex el resto solo observaba incrédulo al igual que Percy que no sabía si reír o simplemente ignorar el show que estaban dando Eros y Alex.

-Ya basta, Tritón continua con la lectura, Alex tranquilízate y Eros bueno tu solo no hagas nada que moleste mas a Alex.- ordeno Orión con cansancio a veces se preguntaba cómo es que estaba relacionado con semejantes inmaduros.

**-Así que no conoces a tu padre?- pregunto Orión observando a Alphard con molestia. **

**-No tampoco es que me interese conocerlo después de todo he vivido doce años sin saber de él.- respondí de manera indiferente no me mal interpreten si conocía a mi padre probablemente solo le reclamaría unas cuantas cosas lo insultaría por ser un bastardo y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra en lo que me resta de vida. **

**Mira se que lo que estoy pensando es bastante cruel pero esa es la realidad además porque tendría que tener respeto y cariño por alguien que me dio la espalda antes de nacer y jamás se ha tomado la molestia de llamar a mi abuelo y preguntar si estoy bien, si todavía estoy con vida. **

-Lo siento mucho Alexandria.- dijo Poseidón con una ligera mueca los semidioses y Eros sabían que la relación entre Poseidón y Alexandria era igual a la relación entre Tritón y Poseidón no era del todo mal pero tampoco era la mejor.

-No te preocupes ya no me importa después de todo mi abuelo es un buen padre.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa relajada y suave sin pensarlo mucho se recostó en el cuerpo de Eros sabia que Lee y Apollo le armarían un drama pero debía ser realista Eros había sido su maestro, su mejor amigo, era su dios patrón e incluso fue su amante no es que ella iba a confesarle eso a alguien bueno casi nadie el único que lo sabía era Will y este había jurada por el rio Estigio que no diría nada cuando los descubrió.

**Pero eso no importa lo importante en este momento es evitar fracturarme una pierna o un brazo mientras practico Skate porque dudo mucho que a mi abuelo le haga gracia verme con una fractura, ya tiene suficiente tratando de controlar y moldear mi carácter y temperamento los destinos no son justos… espera desde cuando culpo a los destinos y no a la vida misma que va a seguir después creer en dioses si claro. **

**-Oye Alex tú crees en dios? –pregunto Alphard con una mirada intensa y calculadora. **

**-No dudo mucho que haya un ser todo poderoso omnisciente y en dado caso que llegara a creer en dioses es probable que crea en los egipcios ¿Por qué? – respondí observando el rostro de molestia que se instalo en Orión ese nombre y constelación en particular siempre me han gustado si llegase a tener un hijo probablemente llevaría ese nombre en honor al primer Orión. **

-Vaya te felicito Orión tu nombre es único el que Alex está dispuesta a darle a su hijo mayor.- dijo Eros el sabia que Alex le guardaba rencor a Afrodita por lo que le hizo a Hipólito hijo de Teseo y que también le guardaba cierto rencor a el por la muerte de Orión.

-Esa sería la primera vez que uno de mis hermanos está dispuesto a ponerle mi nombre a uno de sus hijos.- susurro Orión con una sonrisa, el resto de los héroes del pasado recordaron con cierta tristeza el pasado de Orión si él no se hubiese enamorado de Artemis hubiese tenido un final feliz. Artemis miro la primera sonrisa real y alegre que apareció en el rostro del hombre que amaba, Apollo observo a su primo antes observar hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento Orión tu no merecías ese final, siempre fuiste un buen primo y protegiste a mi hermana.- dijo Apollo sorprendiendo a los dioses y semidioses presentes bueno casi a todos.

-Mejor continuemos con la lectura.- dijo Alex observando el aura deprimente que cayó sobre la sala. Eros observo con cuidado a todos los presentes él había pedido a los destinos que lo enviaran porque se preocupaba por Alex, era algo así como una hermana con la que podía tener una relación incestuosa bueno en realidad aunque fueran hermanos él podía mantener una relación incestuosa con ella.

**-Los dioses existen Alex son tan reales como el aire que respiras y la tierra por la que caminas pero no son egipcios son griegos.- dijo Alphard serio mirando un punto inexistente, mire ambos chicos antes de sacudir la cabeza y bajarme de la rampa de Skate no había practicado nada y ya era hora de volver a casa estaba empezando a oscurecer. **

**-Bueno lo que sea me tengo que irme.- dije guardando mi Skate, para luego recoger mi cabello en una coleta alta. **

**-Espera nosotros te acompañamos es algo tarde y sería peligroso que fueras sola.- dijo Orión. **

**-Puedo cuidarme sola además porque les preocupa lo que me pase solo nos hemos conocido hace una cinco horas.- pregunte con cautela mirando a, ambos chicos con los ojos entrecerrados. **

**-Lo sabemos pero qué clase de caballeros seriamos nosotros si no te acompañamos y permitimos que algo te pase.- respondió Orión con un guiño, Alphard solo resoplo y negó con la cabeza. **

**-Acepta que vallamos contigo Alex de lo contrario no te lo quitaras de encima.- dijo Alphard maldiciendo en japonés creo. **

**-De acuerdo pero si intentan algo les aseguro que nada bueno les va a suceder.- accedí molesta observando a ambos chicos levantar las manos en señal de rendición. **

**Nos dirigimos a la salida del parque y nos despedimos del Sr. White, Alphard no me había terminado de contar porque creía que los dioses griegos existen. **

**-Así que realmente existen los dioses griegos?- pregunte con cautela algo me decía que debía mantenerme callada y no averiguar dicha información que solo me generaría problemas, pero mi curiosidad era más fuerte y mande al Tártaro la voz de de la razón. **

-Bueno Tártaro sin duda estará contento de que termines mandando tu razón a sus dominios.-murmuro Eros en voz baja siendo escuchado solo por Alex y los dioses.

-Que esperabas que mande mi cordura a tu dominios y en tu nombre… no Eros yo no cometo esos errores y mucho menos si tu estas presente.- contesto Alex en el mismo murmullo. Para este momento todos los estaban observando tratando de averiguar de qué hablaban.

Al ver que ninguno se dignaría a darles una explicación siguieron con la lectura, Apollo observo con furia como Eros abrazo posesivamente ah Alex.

**-Sí, tú eres lo que en la antigua Grecia se llamaba semidiós, hija de una mortal y un dios o un mortal y una diosa.- respondió Orión mirando con aquellos ojos azul rojizo. **

**-Digamos que hipotéticamente hablando les creo como es que ustedes saben que soy una semidiosa.- pregunte incrédula. **

**-Porque tienes todos los síntomas de un semidiós, eres disléxica tienes TDHA, has sido expulsada de varias escuelas.- respondió Alphard serio antes de que pudiera replicar vi algo enorme ante mí se encontraban tres perros enormes con ojos como brazas de carbón. **

**-Di por lo que más quieras que no son monstruos mitológicos.- susurre con cierto miedo tanteando mis bolsillos tratando de encontrar la pluma que me dio el Sr. Brunner. **

**-Son perros del infierno que disfrutan de comer semidioses.- me respondió Alphard mirando a los perros de todas las malditas personas esto tenía que pasarme a mi precisamente. **

**-No te preocupes no te atacaran además ya solo falta una cuadra para que lleguemos a tu casa.- dijo Orión mirando con disgusto a los perros del infierno mientras estos gruñían y se alejaban. **

**-Que se supone que significa eso?- pregunte mientras corría la ultima cuadra que faltaba para llegar a mi casa deteniéndome en el portón de mi casa con la respiración entre cortada en la ventana pude distinguir la silueta de mi abuelo mirando hacia los dos idiotas que me acompañaban. **

**-Nosotros somos dioses Alexandria Romanoff.- respondió Alphard serio mirando hacia la ventana donde se encontraba mi abuelo.**

**-Os ruego me disculpes?- pregunte en shock. **

**-Yo soy Caos padre de los dioses primordiales, creador del todo y la nada.- respondió Alphard/Caos joder me estoy confundiendo. **

**-Ok tu eres Caos quien se supone que es el.- señale al chico que hasta hace poco llevaba el nombre de **_**mi **_**constelación favorita. **

**-Yo bueno eso no es importante pronto lo averiguaras.- dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ese era mi primer beso y este idiota cretino se atrevió a dármelo aunque tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante bien a pesar de que no era un beso inocente, nos separamos al escuchar la voz irritada de Caos. **

**-Ya basta ustedes dos, Alexandria dile a tu abuelo que tienes que ir al campamento mestizo.- ordeno Caos mirando con reproche al idiota a mi lado. –También dile que mañana por la mañana vendrá uno de mis hijos para convertirse en tu dios patrón.- dijo Caos. **

**-Que es lo que me están ocultando?- pregunte con voz como el hielo. **

**-Muchas cosas que se te responderán mañana.- dijo el idiota que se hace llamar Orión dándome un último beso antes de desaparecer. **

**-Siempre es así?- pregunte con un gemido de molestia. **

**-Si no te preocupes con el tiempo te acostumbras solo evita que lo haga enfrente de tu novio.- dijo Caos divertido antes de desaparecer al verme entrar a mi casa me esperaba una larga platica con mi abuelo. **

-Y fin del capítulo que les parece si vamos a dormir y seguimos mañana.- dijo Tritón observando a los semidioses bostezar.

-Me parece bien estoy algo cansada.- dijo Percy acurrucada en Will que actualmente se estaba burlando de Alex.

-Me pregunto quién fue el dios que le robo el beso ah, Alex.- susurro Piper con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

-Un idiota que casi muere al día siguiente.- respondió Alex dándole un codazo a Eros.

-Realmente trataste de matarlo al día siguiente?- pregunto Frank algo incrédulo.

-En realidad lo quise golpear el idiota robo mi primer beso después de todo.- respondió Alex ofendida.

-Nos dirás quien es?- pregunto Bianca ella tenía curiosidad.

-Nop lo descubrirán en la lectura.- dijo Alex con una sonrisa que era todo menos inocente. 

Eros solo sonrió al ver a su protegida sonriendo el estaba bastante cabreado cuando se entero de lo que hizo Apollo y quiso maldecirlo pero Alex se lo impidió sabia que Afrodita tenía que ver con esa traición y por eso había maldecido a varios hijos de la diosa.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir cada semidiós, se irá con su padre o madre piadoso/a los que sean hijos de dioses menores pueden quedarse en mi templo.- dijo Hestia con amabilidad.

La sala estaba casi vacía los únicos que quedaban eran Hades, Poseidón, Zeus y sus hijos.

-Alex no se te olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente.- dijo Eros observando divertido la molestia en los ojos verdes.

-No se me ah olvidado.- respondió Alex abandonando la sala de tronos junto a Eros, dejando varias preguntas sin contestar.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi laptop se arruino y me toco reescribir todo el capitulo además eh estado algo ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad. **_

_**Dejen su comentario **_

_**ILoveRead1**__**: yo no tengo problemas con que publiques mi historia en otra pagina siempre y cuando me des el crédito por la historia después de todo es mi historia, si no lo haces lo tomare como una falta de respeto hacia mí como escritora. **_

_**Espero os guste la continuación. **_


End file.
